Brave Adventurers' Travels: Final Fantasy IV
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes travel to a certain Earth in the Magic Universe where they hope to find answers to David's power surge. Will the heroes withstand the constant turmoil across the land? And are the answers they're searching for more than they seem?
1. Prologue

In a burning village on a world, the group was approaching it slowly.

"Uh...you sure we should be here?" Hope asked.

"Definitely. These are the coordinates of the world David wanted." Jexi said.

"Yeah...but...we didn't expect something like that." Rainbow said seeing the burning village and the dead inhabitants.

"Those of us who played the game already know how this happened." Scott said.

"Ah yes, ever the video game specialist." Robin said.

"I can never figure you out, Scott. Is your life like a video game or something, because you see the world like it sometimes." Rainbow said.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Scott asked.

"Its totally true, Scott." Hope said. "But uh… i wasn't gonna bring this up in front of you or Ramona, but it looks like seven of your old friends are still kicking."

"We know, we heard the reports. Matthew and Lucas have been sighted with those Emotionless...whatever those are." Ramona said.

"Yeah. And these Emotionless and the Hero Coalition aren't the only ones making waves." Jexi said showing an article of a recent string of thefts.

"The...Phantom Thieves? Never heard of em." Luffy said.

"They're a group of thieves that have been stealing from the Standard and Undead universes. They're already well known in those two. And theres a rumor...a majority of them use Personas." Tails said.

"Just like Yu and the others." Indigo said. "Hey, check out this guys name. He's the leader, but his name is… Jack?"

Hope had his attention to that name. "Jack? Could he be…?"

"Something on your mind, Hopey?" Gemini asked.

"You remember how i was part of the ginova family, and i had three sisters and two other brothers? Well, the name jack sort of relates to one of my little brothers. He was an amazing thief even when he was a kid. Heh… he even stole from me a hundred thousand times." Hope said.

"So you think your little bro is the leader of these Phantom Thieves?" Pinkie asked.

"It's possible. No...I'm sure its him. No one else could pull off such thefts." Hope said.

"It will only be a matter of time before he makes his way here." Erica said.

"If so, he might be so hot on his streak that he won't realize that stealing a single artifact here could disrupt the timeline." Lailah said.

"Not only that, but the inhabitants of this world will notice that we're not from this timeline, even if we take the necessary precautions." Tails said.

"We just need to make sure that we don't accidentally spoil anything." Colette said.

"Uh...quick question. Does landing in a nearby forest in a hurry count as disrupting the timeline?" Carrot asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Tails said.

"That." Carrot said pointing to a large brown creature rising from the ground.

"Holy crap! Its a Titan!" Rainbow said.

"Loose jaw, big as a red wood, freaky insatiable appetite for humans… yup, thats a Titan." Sonic said.

"No, this is the Final Fantasy version of one. The ones that use earth spells...like Earthquake." Rainbow said.

"So, how do we beat it?!" Kazuichi said.

"Don't worry. This one is just a summon. It'll vanish once it attacks." Twilight said.

"So, essentially dodge it the minute it strikes?" Akane asked.

"Which we should do...now!" Sunset said as they veered right as the Titan struck its fist into the ground, making it break apart all across, splitting the burning town away from the other land.

"Now that is some power. Incredible." Jimbei said.

"Looks like the woods weren't touched. We should land down there." Jexi said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Akane said.

They soon touched down into the woods as they exited their ships before seeing two people unconscious. A man clad in purple armor and a young girl with green hair.

"Looks like there were survivors. Two of them." Lucy said. "And that Titan...I think the girl was the one who summoned it."

"They both seem to be in bad shape. Let's find an inn somewhere and get these two out of harm's way." Sectonia said.

"Roger that." Presea said.

"This world will be your first taste of combat outside of ours, Mayumi. You ready for this?" David asked.

"Of course." Mayumi said.

They soon picked up the two and headed towards an inn.

"Hmm. I'm not finding info on the girl, but I have seen the man before. His name is Cecil Harvey. He's a soldier from the kingdom of Baron." Mickey said.

"Mmm…" the girl with green hair was stirring.

"Yo, the girls waking up!" Fuyuhiko asked as the girl opened up her eyes, which were colored a bright blue.

"Yeah. Those are the eyes of a summoner." Lucy said. "She was definitely the one."

"Hey, girl. You got a name?" Rainbow asked.

"Ry...dia." she said still dazed.

"Rydia… nice name." Pinkie said.

"That was some summon you did. Were you responsible for Titan back there?" Rainbow asked carrying her piggyback style.

"Yes. I'm a summoner from Mist." she said.

"Mist?" Rainbow asked.

"Its the name of the town we saw burning with all the people in it dead." Riku said.

"Oh…" Rainbow said. "Well, I'm sure it was natural and all…"

"There was nothing natural about it at all. We were bombed." she said. "And that man was one of the people responsible." she said pointing to Cecil.

"Oh… so we bring both sides together." Pinkie said.

"This is awkward…" Hope said.

"Looks like you and Cecil are stuck with us. Can you two get along?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. He was just doing what he thought was right for his people. I'm sure he couldn't do it intentionally." Rydia said.

"Regardless, its great we get another powerful summoner. I bet you have loads of other super strong summons." Rainbow said.

"I don't. At least, not right now. I do use magic if anything." Rydia said.

"That's still pretty good." Rainbow said. "You need a cure spell or anything to recover?"

"I'll let you heal me at the Inn. It's just up the…" Rydia began before they saw soldiers up ahead.

"That armor...they must be from Baron." Mickey said.

"You! The bizarre party there!" the general said. "That girl with you. The green haired one...is she from Mist?"

"And what if she is?" Akane asked.

"Is she a summoner?" he asked.

"And why would that matter?" Nami asked.

"All summoners from Mist have been ordered to be executed. They are too dangerous. Orders from the King of Baron himself." the general said.

"Afraid we can't let you do that. You'll have to take us all out first." David said.

"We are prepared to kill if needed. Kill them all!" the general ordered as the soldiers attacked.

(Cue-Project X Zone 2-Fury Sparks Game Mix)

The soldiers came charging at them. It was at the moment Cecil regained consciousness and then charged and fought them off with the heroes.

"Wow, you're quick to recover!" Scott said.

"Traitor! You were at Mist like all of us, and now you rebel against Baron?!" the general asked.

"You used me and Kain to kill innocent people. I can't make up for their lives, but I can definitely protect one!" he said slashing the general through the chest.

"Well, there ya go, there's his answer!" Rainbow said letting Rydia down who stumbled a bit before getting her balance. "Can we count you in for a fight?"

"Stop bugging her. She's not in any condition. You'll just have to fight and protect her, lazy Rainbow." Sheena said.

"Uh...yes mam." Rainbow said as she fought against a soldier.

"The last one's mine then." Mayumi said. "Soul Fist!" Mayumi shouted as she shot a ball of energy at the last soldier.

(end song)

"And that's that." Indigo said patting her hands.

"Whew…. It was pretty tough though." Carrot said.

"Young lady...I am sorry about what I have done." Cecil said.

"But you protected me." Rydia said as Cecil looked away. "My name is Rydia."

The summoner Rydia joined your party

"Hey, Cecil, if you don't mind, we want to stay with you and Rydia. We kinda have some business here, but we could help each other if we stick together." Sunset said.

"Very well. I am considered an enemy of the kingdom now." Cecil said.

The Dark Knight Cecil joined your party

"Then consider this a fresh start. We'll help you out in any way we can." Zelos said.

"So, tell me. Why have you come to his land? From your appearances, I can tell you aren't from Earth." Cecil said.

"We actually came here because there was something David had to find out. He's been getting these surges of power lately, and a vision told us to come here." Hope said.

"I don't know why, but somehow...I feel myself connected to this world." David said.

"Hopefully, we'll figure things out as we go along." Sheena said.

"So for now, where will we go with you guys? Not too many places for you two to go to." Pinkie asked.

Cecil thought for a minute before they heard panic from the streets as people were running out.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ladybug asked.

"A Baronian girl just collapsed in the streets. They think its desert fever." a villager said.

"Baronian… Rosa…?" Cecil muttered.

"Who's Rosa?" Hope asked.

"A friend of mine from Baron. She's a White Mage." Cecil said. "She must've been searching for me after hearing about what happened at Mist."

"We'd better help her, then. If its desert fever, she won't last long." Chopper said.

They ran out to the streets and found a woman passed out on the streets.

"Rosa!" Cecil said running to her in worry. "They tell the truth, she has desert fever."

"If that's true...then she needs a Sand Pearl." Riku said.

"How do you know to cure desert fever?" Rydia asked.

"I know some things." Riku said.

"But the only known place to get a Sand Pearl is Damcyan. And its too dangerous to move Rosa." Cecil said.

"Don't worry. I'll stay behind and take care of her." Chopper said.

"You, strange raccoon?" Cecil asked.

"I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper said.

"You don't have to worry, Cecil. Chopper's one of the best medics we've got. He'll keep Rosa alive long enough for us to bring the Sand Pearl." David said.

"Aw. I'm not happy cause you said that, you dummy." Chopper said dancing.

"Funny way to present yourself." Cecil said. "Follow me, I'll take you to Damcyan."


	2. The Road to Damcyan

"So, um... Cecil..?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes?" Cecil asked.

"I want to know...how long ago did you know about destroying mist?" Fluttershy asked.

"I suppose… it was right at that moment when the Bomb Ring started glowing." Cecil said. "We were suppose to deliver a package to Mist. We didn't know it was an incendiary bomb until it went off."

"So you were forced to kill people even without knowing it." Aelita said.

"It wasn't the first time either. We were forced to cut down mages guarding the Water Crystal in Mysidia just the day before. The Red Wings...didn't take kindly to it." Cecil said.

"The Red Wings? Who are they?" Sora asked.

"The private air force of the kingdom. They fly with advanced airships that could conquer any nation." Cecil said.

"Still, it must be very taxing on your conscience." David said.

"It is. The king was once a brave and noble knight, who took me in as an orphan and raised me as his own. I can hardly believe that he has changed so much." Cecil said.

"If he would go around destroying villages and kingdoms...he is no king of ours." Natsu said.

"Funny. That was exactly what I had said in Mist before Kain and I were separated." Cecil said.

"But no worries. We can deal with the king after we cure Rosa. Now, where is Damcyan?" Usopp asked.

"The other side of this cave filled with monsters." Cecil said pointing to a cave.

"You know, you should watch your mouth before you accidentally stick your foot in it." Edna said.

"Still, we can handle a few monsters." Mayumi said.

"I have a feeling it's more than a few. But Mayumi's right. We're used to this." David said.

They headed inside of the cave as they carefully moved through it before they saw an old man in robes being surrounded by monsters.

"Stay back fiends! I warn you!" he said.

"Looks like he can use some help." Hope said.

"Agreed." Cecil said.

The group charged in as they took out the monsters that were there attacking the man.

"Ah. I thank you warriors very much for saving my life." he said. "My name is Tellah. I am a sage."

"We were heading for Damcyan." Cecil said.

"I see. Small world. I was making my way there as well. But there is a monster blocking the exit. And my magic alone cannot defeat it. Perhaps, we could form an alliance to deal with it?" Tellah asked.

"Sure thing. Lets work together." Lailah said.

The sage Tellah joined your party

They continued through the caves.

"So...why are you going to Damcyan?" Rydia asked.

"Well, I have a daughter named Anna. The sweetest woman you would ever know. But then she went and eloped with that bard to Damcyan. I am going there to bring her back home." Tellah said.

"So this is a love situation?" Juvia asked.

"Its more of a me taking my daughter back home and away from...that spoony bard situation." Tellah said.

"Oh…" Jexi said. "Uh...well, everyone has their reasons...I guess."

As they reached the ends of the cave, they saw three tentacles blocking the exit.

"Huh? I don't see any monster." Maka said.

"Ha! I knew it! It was probably chicken of us that it went into hiding." Usopp said as a octopus creature began to rise from the water. "Yeah, that cowardly, stupid, smelly…." Usopp continued before feeling breath behind him. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yep." Luffy said.

"Ah. Okay." Usopp said before he screamed and ran.

"There it is! The Octomammoth!" Tellah said.

"Looks tasty…." Luffy said.

"You really want to make Takoyaki outta this thing?! Not that i would mind…" Akane said.

"Actually, I could go for some of that myself." Jexi said. "So, how about we finish this thing off and then have lunch?"

"Sounds like an idea. Thunder!" Tellah said casting the magic as lightning struck Octomammoth, dealing massive damage. "Take note...the beast is weak to lightning."

"Oh...well in that case…" Lemon said. "Thunder Snap!" she said snapping her fingers as lightning rained down on Octomammoth, damaging it more.

"Donald, finish this!" Sora said.

"Thundaraga!" Donald shouted as massive bolts of lightning hit the beast, finishing it for good.

"Now, who's up for Takoyaki?" Sanji asked.

The group sat down at the end of the cave as Takoyaki was being served from the remains of Octomammoth.

"Wow. This is really good stuff." Rose said eating it.

"Yeah. Takoyaki is pretty delicious." Sunset said. "Last bite for me." she said trying to stab at it before it rolled. "Huh?" she said before it kept moving before it jumped. It grew arms and legs.

"How dare...how dare...how dare you eat me like this?" it said before a child like face appeared as it scowled at them.

"What the?!" Sonic said.

"Are you a part of the Octomammoth? A takoyaki inside it?" Hope asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Sunset said looking though something. "This is the Yo-kai Takoyakid."

"A yo-kai you almost ate." Takoyakid said. "I was happy being a monster octopus. But then you killed and ate me and reduced me to this!"

"Hahaha!" Natsu said laughing. "Sorry, its hard to take this thing seriously with a face like that."

"So… you were recently the monster we just fought?" Akane said. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"I was about to eat you! I thought I was gonna win." Takoyakid said. "But now...I have a second shot at revenge." he said grabbing a toothpick.

"Now hold it. There's no need for violence." Sunset said trying to defuse the situation.

"The time for talk is over. Now...die...electric girl!" Takoyakid said jumping at Lemon and thrusting the toothpick like a sword repeatedly.

'Lemon!" Indigo said.

"Actually, it doesn't really hurt much." Lemon said as the toothpick was only doing minimal damage. "Its like a mosquito."

"God, this is embarrassing…" Hope said.

"Yeah. Should we...I dunno...throw him away?" Sunset asked. "I mean, he's just a takoyaki now so…"

"Yeah. I guess we should...no. That would be cruel and…" Hope began before seeing Fuyuhiko kick him far away. "What...why did you do that?"

"Sorry, thought we signed off on kicking it away." Fuyuhiko said.

Sunset then saw his medal left on the ground and collected it. "Well, guess we can apologize later. Though, it was interesting seeing a Local Yo-kai." Sunset said.

"A what?" Leia asked.

"A Local Yo-kai. Apparently, they're Yo-kai that can only be found in certain areas of Japan and certain Universes. For Takoyakid, his kind can only be found in the Kansai region of Japan and the Magic Universe." Sunset said.

"Interesting." Cecil said.

"Well, I know one thing...we won't be seeing him anytime soon." Lacy said. "But he did look delicious."

"So now we go into Damcyan." Lailah said.

As they finally reached Damcyan, they were soon distraught as they saw several airships bombing Damcyan and its castle.

"Here, too?" Cecil said in shock.

"Dear lords. Anna!" Tellah said as he ran towards the castle.

"We gotta stop the Red Wings and the baronians before they reduce Damcyan to rubble!" Hope said before David stopped him.

"Its already too late for that, Hope." David said pointing up as the ships were soon departing, leaving Damcyan in ruins.

"How cruel…" Rarity said as they ran to the castle where Tellah was fighting with a bard with the body of a girl, lying lifeless nearby.

"You spoony bard!" he shouted as he fought with the bard.

"Edward! Father! Please...stop!" the girl said weakly as the two stopped.

"Anna! There is life still in you yet!" Tellah said running to her side.

"Father….Edward...he is the prince of Damcyan. He disguised himself as a bard to avoid attention. Father….forgive me for….running off with him. Edward...I am in love with him. But...I could not marry him without your blessing. I was...about to return before...we were attacked."

"Damn Baronians…" Hope said.

"The Red Wings laid siege to us. Led by a man named Golbez. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of normal men. And the Red Wings purpose...was for our Fire Crystal. They are attacking kingdoms and taking their crystals. I lost my mother and father. And then...Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." Edward said.

"Edward...I have...always loved...you." Anna said before she fell to the ground as Mikan felt her.

"I'm sorry….she's dead." Mikan said.

"This Golbez, where did he go?" Tellah asked.

"Tellah, don't be a fool." Cecil said.

"Easy for you to say. I just lost my daughter." Tellah said leaving and heading off on his own.

"Tellah!" Hope said before sighing. He then looked to Edward.

"Coward." Rydia said. "Do not weep for the people you have lost. I have stopped that."

"You are right. I am a coward. That is why I will spend my days weeping over her body." Edward said before Cecil stood him up and slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself. Anna would not want to see you acting like this." Cecil said. "Look, I need your help. In Kaipo, there is a friend of mine who is affected by desert fever. We are in desperate need of a Sand Pearl."

"And...this friend. You care for her...as much as I did for Anna?" Edward asked.

"I do." Cecil said.

"In a cave off the coast, there is a monster called an Antlion. The pearls are created from a fluid the beast secretes as it lays its eggs in the sand. There is a hovercraft nearby that will allow us to get there as well as back to Kaipo too." Edward said.

"We're in your debt. What are your skills in battle?" Sectonia asked.

"Not much, but my songs can buff you all if needed." Edward said.

"Makes sense given he is a Bard. Alright, you can come with us." Scott said.

The bard Edward has joined your Party

"We lost a member, but gained a new one. Thank you for joining us, Edward." Zelos said.

"Now let's find that Antlion. And cure your friend." Edward said.

Making their way onto a hovercraft, they travelled into a dark seashore cave and entered it. They went down deep into it before seeing a large bug like monster with pincers on its mouth.

"That is the monster. The antlion." Edward said.

"In that case, let's get this over with." David said.

"I've analyzed it. Its weak to ice attacks." Vera said.

"Good to know." David said before he looked to the antlion as his body coats in ice. "Nothing personal, but we need that Sand Pearl."

The antlion roared as it tried to bite David before finding its feet frozen by Gray.

"Sorry, but you won't get him that easy." Gray said.

"Damn right. Time we give you a double dose of frostbite!" David said.

"Ice Devil Zero Long Sword!" Gray shouted as he made a sword of ice and slashed off the monsters pincers, leaving it vulnerable.

"Now for the finisher!" David said as his foot gets covered in ice. He jumps and lands an axe kick on the antlion. "Arctic Style: Frigid Axe Kick!"

He sliced through the antlion with a single kick, finishing it off.

"What the...since when can you do that?" Leia said amazed.

"It must've been from the Blue Orb." David said. "It's strange, though. My eye would be glowing if that's the case."

"If that's the case, then maybe you fully absorbed it." Lailah said.

"Really? I don't seem to feel any negative side effects from it. From what I've heard, I would've been going crazy with Kyogre's power." David said.

"Then maybe...it was something else entirely." Lucy said.

"He said 'Arctic Style'. Does that mean he's becoming a Color Fighter? No… That's not possible." Jexi said.

"Either way, it seems there's more to David's surges than what we've seen so far." Jude said.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now. Let's get the Sand Pearl and head for Kaipo." Hope said

"Right. Chopper's still holding on us with Rosa." Nami said. "We don't need him worrying about us anymore than he needs to."

"So let's head back then." Luffy said.

"Then after...we go to war with Baron." Jexi said.


	3. Fabul and Opposing Baron

It wasn't long after returning to Kaipo that they had used the pearl to cure Rosa of her illness.

"Well, she's recovering nicely. She just needs to rest." Chopper said.

"That's good to hear." Cecil said.

"White Mages are the backbone of every party with their potent healing spells." Rainbow said.

"Uh...not really the issue here. For now, we need to think about where the Red Wings and Golbez are going to strike next." Jude said.

"Let's see… They already took the Water and Fire Crystals, so that leaves Wind and Earth." Scott said.

"Yes. The Wind Crystal is in Fabul, and the Earth Crystal in Troia." Rydia said.

"Cecil, if you were in their shoes, where would they strike next?" Kara asked.

"Hmm. If it were up to me...it would probably be Fabul." Cecil said.

"And Golbez is probably thinking of going there right now. But the Red Wings are probably already ahead of us." Zaveid said.

"Then we'll have to hurry and get there to warn its people." Cecil said.

"And I will come too!" a voice shouted as Rosa was out of her bed.

"Whoa! That was a quick recovery." Ibuki said.

"I am in your debt for this. I am Rosa. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rosa said.

"Same here." David said, bowing.

"Do any of you know any fire spells?" Rosa asked.

"Some of us do." Jexi said.

"That's good to hear. The only way to Fabul from here is through Mt. Hobbs, which is blocked by a wall of ice." Rosa said.

"Wall of ice huh? No worries. We can easily melt something like that." Natsu said.

"Then we need to be off." Rosa said.

The White Mage Rosa joined your party

Taking off with no hesitation, they headed to the mountain where Natsu melted away the ice blocking their path. But before they could continue onward, they saw sudden windstorms whipping up all over.

"What the? Okay, this is definitely not normal." Kazuichi said.

"I think that creature has some part of it." Nagito said pointing to a mountain where a figure with a leaf fan and a big long red nose stood.

"Wait...that's Tengu!" Sunset said.

"As in the one we know?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. There's no one else with a nose so red and long." Sunset said. "I didn't think he would be here."

"Huh? Hey! You guys! Get outta here. I'm in the middle of something." Tengu said.

"Is it Red Wing related?" Applejack asked.

"What? I don't care about those humans. This is something personal between us." Tengu said.

"Us?" Lucy asked.

"He means...me." a voice said as they saw a man in robes wielding a staff and large black wings, standing atop of a tree. "Hello again, red nosed phony."

"Uh..tengu? Who's this black angel of grace?" Rainbow asked.

"I see him. That is the Classic Yo-kai Karasu Tengu of the Charming Tribe." Sunset said.

"Karasu? That's Japanese for Crow… So he's a Crow Tengu!" Sonia

"I appreciate that this is between you two, but we have to get to Fabul now. It's really urgent." Leia said.

"Sorry, but you humans aren't goin anywhere." Tengu said.

"Not before the two of us settles which of us is the more real Tengu." Karasu Tengu said.

"We don't have time for this." David said as his eye glows. "Both of you, move aside, now."

"You have no right to…" Karasu Tengu began before he saw David. "That face...I see. It's so clear. So we meet again...Chikasu Ishihara!"

"Chikasu?" Cecil asked.

"That's my father's name." David said.

"Oh, so you are his kin. Yes. Your father and I share a history. We once fought against each other and he bested me and humiliated me. I swore revenge against that man...and you as his blood relative must pay for it." Karasu Tengu said.

"I don't think you'll find I'm easy to take down." David said looking to the others. "You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of bird-brain."

The rest of the group moved on as David was alone with the tengu.

"Red nosed phony. We will hold off our fight. This is another personal matter." Karasu Tengu said.

"Fine by me." Tengu said watching the two.

"Let's see you brave one of my fierce storms!" Karasu Tengu said whipping up a tornado that spun at David before it was frozen. "Huh?!" he said in surprise.

"Nice try. It's take more than cheap tricks to beat me." David said as his eye glows and he places two fingers in front of his mouth as he lets out a breath of freezing wind.

"Storm my storm!" Karasu Tengu said using it to block the freezing wind. "I will not be humiliated again. I will now use my signature technique. Let's go! Crow Feathers Squall!" he shouted as black feathers swirled in a tornado and rushed at David.

David brings his arms together to form a dome of ice. The feathers were puncturing the dome but could not break through it.

"Even my ultimate technique...it fails to fall the son of Chikasu." Karasu Tengu said.

"That's kind of the problem. You only seek to defeat him." David said releasing the dome. "I'm aiming even higher!"

Karasu Tengu was startled by these words and landed upon the ground. He dropped his staff and then fell to his hands and feet. "Fine. You have beaten me. Go ahead and pluck my wings bald like he did."

"No. Please stand." David said.

"Excuse me?" he said surprised and standing up.

"You got me to use my crystal eye to further my magic pool. Call me a fool, but you're one of the few people to actually push me to that point." David said.

Karasu Tengu was stunned by his words. "You aren't like him. You're even better than he was." Karasu Tengu said smiling before pulling out a medal. "Here. This is my medal. As of now, we are friends."

David nods. "I can see why my father would act in such a way. Back then, he was young, full of energy, always rising to a challenge. But me? I've seen death, destruction and strife all around me. It taught me a few things about morality."

David then saw the Red Wings above.

"And they will cause more of it." he said before he saw tornadoes forming around them, spinning them around.

"Please...you have chosen to let me keep my dignity. So in return...allow me to buy you time. Now go." Karasu Tengu said.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you." David said as he headed off to catch up to the others.

"Looks like Karasu Tengu is giving us a chance to get to Fabul before the Red Wings and Golbez blow it to bits!" Yang said.

"So...it was you who calmed the tengu Yo-kai." a voice said a tall muscular man approached them. "I thank you for calming their rage."

"Uh...thanks. Who are you?" David asked.

"I am Yang Fang Leiden, a head monk of Fabul." he said.

"Yang Fang Leiden, you can be sure the red wings will be occupied. Karasu Tengu is keeping them at bay with a tornado wall, it will give Fabul time to prepare for their Assault." Sunset said.

"I doubt that such a thing will hold them off for long. We will need to hurry and cross the mountain." Yang Fang said. "But there is a monster that threatens the peace here even as we speak."

"Point in its direction, and we'll take care of it." Akane said smirking.

"You might need my assistance with that." Yang Fang said.

The monk Yang Fang Leiden joined your party

"We are skilled in the art of physical combat. You will find me quite useful." Yang Fang said.

"Good to have you." Applejack said. "Now where's the monster disturbin the peace."

"This way, it is near the other entrance to the mountain." Yang Fang said leading them to the other entrance where a large gaseous monster was wreaking havoc.

"That's no ordinary foe." Edward said.

"That is the Mombomb, an explosive kind of monster." Yang Fang said.

"So what you're saying is… we hit it, we go boom." Akane said. "Now would be a good time for weaknesses, Vera!"

"I have them. Its weak to ice, water and darkness." Vera said.

"We should be careful not to rough it up too much or it will go off. Should that happen, bring up the best defense you've got." David said.

"I figured. I'm already casting Protect." Rosa said.

A yellow shield surrounds the group, raising their defense.

"Now we can fight." Korra said. "I'll start first!"

Korra quickly got to a liquefied part of the snow and started waterbending, hitting the Mombomb with a blast of it, damaging it greatly.

"Twin Flow!" Mikleo shouted hitting it with two streams of water that pierced through its body.

"Ice Needles!" David shouted as icicles were sent flying towards the Mombomb.The Mombomb started to shake before it exploded in a violent way. "Oh damn!" he shouted. The group barely survived the blast to see three regular bombs and three blue bombs. "It… It split off."

"Okay, enough of this freak." Gray said instantaneously freezing the six bombs.

Yang Fang then shattered the six of them, leaving them in pieces.

"It is done." Yang Fang said.

"Yep. That takes care of that." Rainbow said.

"Still, that was a very tough monster. It almost got us for a minute there." David said. "We should continue."

It wasn't long after the battle that they had arrived in Fabul. Having warned the king, a defense was soon set up. But it had to be quick because on the next day...the Red Wings attacked. They were laying siege to the castle, trying to break into it.

"Damn. Even with the defenses we have set, we're still on the side of a losing battle." Yang Fang said.

"We have not lost yet." Cecil said.

"Right. The crystal. We still need to protect the crystal." Twilight said.

"Where's the Wind Crystal located? We have to get to it before the Red Wings break through the gates." Genis asked.

"A few floors above us. We can reach it if we go right now." Yang Fang said.

"Then let's book it guys, double time!" Lemon said.

They hurried up floor after floor before reaching the room where the crystal was. But as soon as they reach it, a figure in dragoon armor walked into the room. One Cecil recognized.

"Kain! You're alive!" Cecil said.

"Yes. I am." Kain said.

"Does that mean you'll fight?" Cecil asked.

"Yes...but the one I am fighting...is you." Kain said as the two of them engaged in a fight.

"Ah great…" Hope said.

"Secure the crystal! I can handle Kain!" Cecil said as they clashed blades.

"If you say so Cecil! Yang Fang, where's the Crystal located?" Rainbow said before she was struck from behind. "But….." she said before collapsing.

"Rainbow!" Jexi shouted.

"I'm sorry...but your weakling fell." said a voice as a woman in black robes was appearing in midair. "That was payback for killing Flying, bitch." she said kicking Rainbow into a wall.

"A member of the Elements? Who are you?" David asked.

"My name is Ghost. I am currently serving alongside the Baronian's...as a way to purge this world of filthy enhanced...as well as you extras." Ghost said.

"Why are so against the Enhanced? We didn't do anything to you guys." Ming said.

"We just do what we know. That is the essence of being an Enhanced killer. Not a single one of you will live. And we are put in these universe...to make sure that happens." Ghost said. "You are the plague...and we are the cleansers."

"That's 'You're the disease, and we're the cure.' But you know what I think? I think you guys are all just crazy." David said. "You just go around killing people without any reason to at all."

"You're one to talk, Demon Hunter. How much blood is on your hands already?" Ghost asked.

"Buckets full, apparently. But unlike you, I had a reason for every single one of them." David said.

"So Ghost, you wanna do this right now?" Korra asked before Ghost moved past her and knocked her out.

"I could kill you all, but for now...the crystal is priority." Ghost said.

"You're not getting it!" Lemon said as Ghost flew through her, knocking her out as well.

"Ugh...I really hate the cocky type." Ghost said.

"Great, she's got the ability of a ghost, too." Hope said before she passed through him, but he held on barely.

"Huh. I can't seem to knock you out as easily." Ghost said.

"Then I suppose I will!" a voice echoed as they looked to see a large figure clad in armor approaching.

"Oh. Lord Golbez." Ghost said bowing.

"So this figure…" Law began.

"He is Golbez." Edward said.

"The usurper." Cecil groaned.

"Kain! Ghost! Waste no more time on these worms. Bring me the crystal!" Golbez said.

"M'lord." the two said approaching the crystal.

Ghost looked to the group. "Consider yourselves lucky. You all live to see another day."

"Stop! Please Kain!" Rosa said.

"No! Rosa!" Cecil said.

"Hmm. This one seems dear. So I shall take her as well." Golbez said flapping his cape around her, making her vanish just as Kain and Ghost got the crystal. "To remember our meeting by."

As they vanished, Cecil slammed the ground with his fist. "Why Kain?!"

"Oh man… now they've got 3 crystals…" Indigo said. "That only leaves Earth, but how do we stop them?"

"Ghost could easily kill us and she could knock them all out with just a movement through us." Jexi said. "She is definitely going to be a hard opponent."

"We need to rethink our approach. We must head for Baron." Cecil said.

"What? Oh wait.. It's the last thing they'd expect, wouldn't they?" Akane asked.

"It would…" Zephyr said.

It wasn't long before the group commandeered a ship sailing for Baron.

"We can still catch up to them!" Lucy said.

"We can't be stopped now!" Zelos said before the weather got stormy as something rose from the water. A large serpent like creature that stood before them.

"Oh man… Is that…" Mayumi asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's...Leviathan." David said.

As the ship shook, Rydia fell overboard as Yang Fang jumped in after her. Edward also got knocked down from the attack.

"Rydia! Yang Fang! Edward!" Cecil shouted before the group was attacked.

"Brace yourselves!" David shouted.

After that, on the shores somewhere Cecil, David, Jexi and Hope washed upon them as several figures looked upon them.


	4. Reunion and Cecil's Redemption!

"Ugh…" Jexi said as he and the others were awaking on shore. "What the? Where are we?"

"I remember...the monster Leviathan sending us overboard. But...not much after." Cecil said.

"Wait, where the heck are we?" Hope asked.

"About time you four woke up." a voice said as several figures were looking at them.

"Crap! We're outnumbered." Jexi said.

"Wait…" David said looking at them.

"Been a long time, Dave." one of them said.

"Wait a sec… Guys? You're here, too?!" David asked.

"Glad you still remember us...and that you're still alive." another said.

"Uh...David. Is this mish mash of people and species...your old team?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. Every single one of them...except for…" David said looking at the older figures. "No way… It really is you guys!"

"It's your Paranormal Investigation team?" Hope asked.

"I guess they are." Jexi said. "He did say they were diverse."

"How did you guys even get here?" David asked.

"Your father decided to help us out, saying it was time he came out of retirement." a figure said.

"But… It was only after we found out that Jedah was revived." another said.

"Ah, that's right!" David said looking around, but couldn't find anyone else. "Damn… Our teams must've been separated from us when Leviathan attacked."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. My friends can handle anything thrown at them." Jexi said.

"Same with mine." Hope said.

"And I know mine have been through worse." David said. "Still, where are we?"

"Outside of Mysidia. You landed upon its shores yesterday." one of them said.

"Mysidia?!" Cecil said in surprise.

"Oh, right. Cecil here has a bad rep with the place." David said. "This is going to be an awkward reunion…"

"Especially considering this is a city filled with mages. We are in for a lot of hate." Jexi said.

"Well, we've got nowhere else to go so we may as well face the music." Kokoro said.

"That would be awesome! Thanks you guys!" Hope said.

"Hope, you really need to work on that urge for new members." David said.

"What? All I said was that would be awesome." Hope said.

"But we're still going into a village recovering from a Red Wings attack. They might get hostile on us on account of acquaintance with Cecil." David said.

"It's fine. We'll just have to bear what they have in store for us." Cecil said.

"Well, if you're really sure about this. We've got a lot of catching up to do anyway." David said.

The large group then headed into Mysidia where white and black mages alike showed icy stares at them as they headed in.

"Wow. These guys really hate Cecil." Hope said.

"I would feel the same if it were my village that were destroyed." Jexi said.

"And with good reason." Hope said. "So where do we go from here?"

"We should speak vith ze Elder. I know he still harbors hatred, but we're sure he is understanding." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'd think so too." Hope said. "Maybe he'll even help us with dealing with Golbez."

"I wouldn't push it that far…" David said.

They soon arrived to the temple of prayer where they met with the elder.

"Tell me, dark knight. Why is it you have returned? Your words will not mean anything here." the elder said.

"I realize that. My name is Cecil and I have come to seek redemption. I need a way to defeat Golbez." Cecil said.

"I am sorry, but the way that you are now...you will surely perish. The only hope of you defeating this foe...is to become a paladin." the elder said.

"A Paladin? That sounds pretty easy, right?" Hope asked.

"Uh...not really." David said. "Its actually a long road that requires a lot of work."

"Yes. He must travel to the top of Mount Ordeals in order to claim a sword of light that sits upon there. It is a place of the undead." the elder said.

"Well, we've been around Yo-kai so fighting skeletons and zombies shouldn't be that different. All right. We'll head up there." Jexi said.

"But before you go…" the elder said as two young mages appeared near them.

"I am the Black Mage, Palom." one of them said.

"And I am the White Mage, Porom." the other said.

"These two will be accompanying you up the mountain." the elder said.

"That sounds good to me. Good to work with you two. You both agree?" Hope asked before Jexi pulled him back.

"Better watch it. Its obvious he's sending these two with us to act as spies on Cecil." Jexi whispered.

"I agree. But...we don't really have much choice." David said. "We agree to take them with us."

"Excellent. Then be off. The mountain is to the east." the elder said.

They ascended up the mountain to seek the sword. The path was treacherous as the elder described, but it was nothing too major.

"Well, this doesn't seem too bad. A little spooky, but it's nice." Jexi said before they heard fighting up ahead. They saw a familiar sage dealing with monsters. "Wait, is that...Tellah!"

"Cecil! Young ones!" Tellah said.

"Glad you're okay. We thought you perished trying to go after Golbez." Hope said.

"My magic right now is no match for that monster. Right now...I am climbing this mountain to attain the Meteor spell." Tellah said.

"Wait, there isn't just a sword up here?" Hope asked. "Anyway, if you're looking for something too, then let's rejoin forces. Not just for us, but for Anna too. We're gonna help you honor her memory." He said holding a hand out.

"Very well. Let us take care of these…" Tellal said before they heard squawking. They saw a figure on a steed run down and take out the monsters.

"Wow. Thank you so much." Hope said.

Upon further close up, they soon saw it was Jibanyan on a yellow bird.

"Well, if you wanna thank me...lots of chocobars would be nice." Jibanyan said.

"Jibanyan! Wow, I didn't know it was you!" Hope said. "Wait… are you riding a Chocobo?"

"Yes, I do believe he is." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We met after we all got separated. I met this guy and we became fast friends. When we're together...we're...Chocobonyan!" Jibanyan said as he fed the bird a carrot.

"Is that a thing?" Hope asked.

"Looks like it." Jexi said looking it up. "He's already got it registered under his profile."

"Yep. After we teamed up, we searched across the land to find you guys." Jibanyan said.

"And by that...you mean you only searched this place." Jexi said.

"Pretty much." Jibanyan said.

"So we have no idea where the others are. Great…" David said.

"What do you mean? They're all in Baron." Jibanyan said.

"Forgive him for the assumption. He believed that everyone was scattered by the ferocity of Leviathan's attack." Jesse said.

"Hey. No problem...uh...wait...are these guys David's Paranormal Group! Wow. Even weirder than I thought." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah. It's them." David said.

"I was wondering who these new faces were." Tellah said. "Well, any help is appreciated in these coming times."

"Thanks. Now that everything's sorted out, shall we proceed?" Kurochi asked.

"We will." Cecil said.

The group proceeded up the mountain, where they reached a hooded figure on a bridge.

"I will ask you all to halt there. I cannot allow you to pass this bridge." he said.

"I sense a very evil energy in the air." Tellah said.

"He must be an evil boss or something." Jibanyan said.

"Not only that, he must be in charge of the undead in this area." Leonora said.

"Where are my manners. I am a servant of Golbez. I am the elemental archfiend of earth, Scarmiglione...and you will not pass." he said.

"We've got other ideas… Going through you." Hope said.

"Agreed, we don't have time for Golbez or his forces." Cecil said.

"Let me and my steed handle this." Jibanyan said as he and the Chocobo charged.

"I do not fear a feline and a bird." Scarmiglione said.

"Here comes my Chococlaw Rush!" Jibanyan said punching as the Chocobo pecked at him before he was sent falling off the mountain. "Yeah! We're something to be feared, guy!"

David and Leonora could still feel a faint scent of dread.

"Wait a second… He's coming back!" David said.

"What? But he fell off the mountain! How is he coming back?" Jexi said.

"He's an undead. He can revive himself as many times as it takes." David said as Scarmiglione reappears at the other end of the bridge.

"Wait, undead? Ah! That's right! He's weak to fire and healing attacks!" Jibanyan said.

"That's all we need to hear! Ready, Porom?" Palom asked.

"I'm ready, Palom." Porom said.

"Pyroblast!" The two of them called as a mass of fiery energy gathers in front of Scarmiglione and explodes.

"No...I...will not lose like…" Scarmiglione said before taking a step back and slipping off the mountain once more.

"Wow. For someone like an archfiend, he's not all that careful, is he?" Jexi said.

"He's only the first, so you can imagine what the others are like." David said. "Still, that was amazing, you two."

"Thanks. It was our patent ability of Twincast!" Palom said.

"Twincast?" Ross asked.

"Essentially, it's two people casting magic in unison." Porom said.

"Still, it was incredibly powerful." Hope said. "And now we have a clear path...to the sword."

"We do indeed." Cecil said.

"Then we best not waste any time." David said.

When they got inside the chamber, they heard a voice.

"Long have I awaited this, the day that you would come here, my son." the voice said. "A tragedy unfolds now which pains me more than you can know. To end it, I will gift to you my light. Though, in doing so, I condemn myself to sorrow greater still. But the hour is late. No other road remains." A holy sword appears in front of Cecil. "The time is come. Bid farewell to your bloodstained past." A light glows and Cecil emerges in a new white and blue armor. "Forsake the darkness you once embraced, or the light will find no hold. Vanquish the dark knight! You and he are one no more!"

The Dark Knight Cecil that once stood beside the group before soon stepped out of a reflection to face Cecil.

"Stay back. This is my fight." Cecil said as he and the dark knight fought one another.

"Cecil's right. This is something he must settle himself." David said.

"This is his fight, so we'll let him have it." Hope said.

"Yes. This is my atonement for the sins I've wrought. My test." Cecil said. "And one I do not mean to fail!"

Cecil fought courageously against his former self, blocking its attacks before he was able to overcome the vision and emerge victorious over it.

"He did it. He won!" Jexi said.

"Your virtue is proven." The voice said. "I will instill you now with hallowed light, formed of my very soul. May it be your strength, though it be the last of mine." Light then starts to gather around Cecil. "My son… You must stop Golbez!"

The light then subsided. "Wait!" Cecil shouted before it was completely gone.

"Cecil, I...oh." Tellah said.

"Tellah? Something wrong?" Hope asked.

"My spells. All of them. I remember all of them. Huh? Me...teor? I know of it too. I know the most powerful of all the black magics!" Tellah said.

"That's great!" Jibanyan said.

"Alright. Everything's in place. Let us be off to Baron." Kokoro said.

"Roger!" David said.

"Yeah, we left everyone waiting long enough." Jexi said as they headed off.


	5. Battle in Baron

In Baron, inside of a nearby inn, the rest of the groups were inside, waiting for their leaders return.

"Ugh. This stinks. We're just sitting around here twiddling our thumbs instead of storming that castle." Natsu said.

"Not a lot we can do. We don't even know if Jexi, Hope, David or Cecil survived the crash. We were just lucky to end up at Baron's shoreline without detection." Sunset said.

"Wish we could have said the same for Yang Fang. He's been brainwashed by Golbez and was sent after them." Colette said.

"Yeah, and he ran off before we could try and beat some sense into him." Sanji said.

"I'm sure he'll be back on our side if we just wait." Lacy said. "At least right now is our time to plan."

"Lacy's right. The best we can do right now is wait for our leaders to return." Twilight said. "For now, I'm trying to figure out Ghost's abilities. We know she's intangible, but even with that, she shouldn't have been able to knock some of our friends out so easily."

"So there must be sort of secret behind her strength. Is that what you're trying to say?" Tapu Lele asked.

"I have a feeling Golbez pulled some strings for her to be able to do that." Mayumi said.

"I don't think so. These Elements were made by Flux. This could have been something she has always had." Twilight said. "When she passed through Rainbow, Korra and Lemon, all of them fell unconscious. But when she passed through Hope, he didn't pass out but did seem weakened. There has to be something we're not seeing."

"Ugh...how annoying she is with that passing through people. But it does kinda scare the life outta me." Lloyd said.

"Life...Of course!" Twilight said. "That's the connection. Ghost isn't just passing through a person...she's taking something from them. The thing she takes...parts of their life force."

"That would make sense. The human body has a veil of energy around it we could call our life force or aura. Ghost passes through them and steals a portion of it, just enough that they fall. But Hope is a color fighter, so he has more aura. When she tried to knock him out with the same amount she did the others, it didn't knock him out." Law said.

"Could the same be said for Jexi and David?" Raine asked.

"Jexi, definitely. But David might actually be a different case altogether. He's trained under a yuki-onna, and he's hunted demons, so I wouldn't put it past him to have some kind of resistance to it." Mayuri said.

"Assuming they have survived Leviathan, I'd rather not find out." Zelos said.

"They're still alive. I'm sure of it!" Sectonia said.

"Okay, so now we know how she fights. Problem now is...how we counter it." Cat Noir said.

"Right. Its pretty hard to counter someone who can easily pass through defenses." Yumi said.

"Well, if she has Ghost powers… maybe she has a weakness to light or something?" Damien asked.

"No. I tried that angle but it didn't work." Twilight said. "Plus there was light in the room, so light is out."

"So what could work?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh...excuse me." a maid said. "But you have a few visitors downstairs."

The group then headed down and were shocked to see Jexi, Hope, David, Jibanyan, Cecil, Porom, Palom, Tellah, Yang Fang and David's group waiting there.

"Hey...you miss us?" Jexi said before his group piled on top of him. "Geez, take it easy." he said laughing.

"It's not easy containing your emotions after you guys got wiped out by Leviathan." Odd said.

"Thank god you four are alive." Crona said.

"Hey, what about me?" Jibanyan said.

"We're glad you're back too." Sunset said.

"Sorry we worried you guys." David said.

"aw, we weren't too worried." Leia said.

"We know you've been through worse. Heck, you even took on Brainiac and won." Zelos said before seeing David's old group. "Hmm? Who are these guys?"

"Our allies." Jexi said.

"They're David's old Paranormal Investigation Group. They found us when we were stranded." Hope said.

"They found us on the shore and took watch over us till we woke up." Cecil said.

"Cecil? You look different." Kara said.

"That's because he's a paladin now." Kokoro said.

"Cecil had to in order to be able to fight Golbez." Jibanyan said.

"And why the heck is Yang Fang with you guys?" Happy said.

"Relax. They have freed me of Golbez's control." Yang Fang said.

"He attacked us outside with a few guards but we brought him to his senses." Hope said.

"But the news isn't all good. Yang Fang told us that...Leviathan took Rydia…" David said.

"We already know that. Leviathan ate her before diving back. But we don't believe she's dead." Sunset said.

"Yeah. She's a strong girl for her age." Leia said. "She'll be fine. For now...are we still ago for taking Baron Castle?"

"The castle isn't the only thing we're taking. We'll need an airship if we're going to battle against the Red Wings and Golbez on equal terms." Cecil said. "For that, we'll need Cid, the mechanic."

"Our ship is already equipped for that sort of thing, but…" Vera said.

"Those are all the way back in what was Mist." Tails said.

"So I guess we're really doing this." Tapu Bulu said.

"Looks like it." Linkle said.

"Then let's do it." Akane said.

As they were headed out, a few figures upstairs had heard their conversation and smiled.

"Well, there's our first target." one of them said.

The group snuck into the castle without detection as they moved through the lower levels. But as they were about to head towards the throne room, a figure in armor was standing there.

"Baigan?" Cecil asked.

"Who is he?" Tellah asked.

"Captain of the Royal Knights. He serves the king." Cecil said.

"Actually, I serve Lord Golbez." Baigan said before his form changed before he stood there as a monstrous version of himself.

"Nasty!" Rainbow said.

"Hahahaha! Fools! You will regret coming in here." Baigan said.

"Halt, foul monster!" a voice echoed as they all looked to see another figure. "You have sullied the name of this kingdom and the honor of a knight. So now you will face my wrath!" they said stepping into the light. It was soon revealed to be a cyan furred cat clad in knight armor.

"Uh…What?" Rainbow said. "Is that a yo-kai?"

"Yep. Nyankishi of the Brave Tribe." Sunset said looking it up.

"Is it me or are we meeting a lot of Yo-kai on this journey?" Lemon asked.

"Makes sense considering the worlds of Final Fantasy and the Yo-kai World are connected." Fuyunyan said.

"Brave warriors, I will deal with this monster. You all make haste for the throne room and speak with the king." Nyankishi said.

"Sounds like a plan." David said. "Go forth, brave cat."

The group ran towards the throne room, leaving the cat knight to battle Baigan.

"There is nothing you can do against me, feline." Baigan said.

"You would be surprised. Nyaaa….!" Nyankishi shouted going against the monster.

With the rest of the group, the soon made their way up to the throne room where the king was, sitting upon his throne.

"My liege! I am glad you are unharmed." Cecil said.

"Cecil, hold on. This stench… Something's wrong." Kokoro said.

"Yeah. I can sense it too." David said.

"So...are we to assume you are the one who has been impersonating the king?" Nagito asked the king.

"Huh? So you figured out I am not the king?" the king asked.

"Yes. I have been asking around and wondering...how does a once noble king become so wicked? The answer...he was replaced by an imposter." Nagito said.

"Such wit. Very well. Allow me to introduce myself properly." the king said as he assumed the form of a blue humanoid on all fours. "I am Cagnazzo. Loyal servant of Golbez and the Elemental Archfiend of Water."

"So...the rumors were true. You are a fake king." a voice said as walking in was a figure in black with green hair and a mask.

"Who are you?" Cagnazzo demanded.

"I guess since you are a king of fakes, you could call me a king of thieves. Though...I prefer my usual moniker...Jack." he said.

"Great… The last thing we need right now." David said.

"Hahaha! A king of thieves? How hilarious." Cagnazzo said.

"You guys can sit back and save a kitten or whatever heroes like you do. I have this under control." Jack said.

"Actually, heroes like us fight creatures like that." David said. And we at least don't treat it like some game."

"Though… its been my passion to do that from the beginning. Right… Little Brother?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Cagnazzo asked.

Hope was then hit with a rock.

"What are you talking about? You're brothers are miles away and you won't do something as stupid as to share relations with a thief right?" Jack said with a wink.

Hope got the message. "Yeah. I guess if you think about it, my little brother was always a stealer. But he wouldn't try and take from me when he doesn't even know where I went."

"Right. Anyway. Just leave it to us." Jack said.

"Us?" Cagnazzo asked before he was hit with a marble that left an impression. He turned to see a cat in black with a slingshot.

"Like we would ever leave our fearless leader to face a monster alone." he said.

"Whoa! Nice hit, little kitty!" Applejack said.

"I'm not a cat!" he said.

"Mona! He's going at you!" Jack said.

"Right." Mona said as Cagnazzo charged at Mona. "Persona!" he shouted as a figure in black with a rapier appeared behind him and held the monster back with a sword. "Yeah! Don't let him near me, Zorro!"

"Its true. He really does have Persona users with him." Kabuki said.

"You know these guys, Kabuki?" Rainbow asked.

"Why would you ask that? I know of Personas but not of those who use them." Kabuki said.

"Joker, Skull, Panther! Move in!" Jack shouted as three figures jumped out of the shadows. A man in black with a silver mask, a man with blond hair wearing black and a skull mask and a girl in red with a costume styled like a panther.

"More of em?!" Zoro said getting his swords ready.

"Zoro, easy! They're taking down the guy!" Rainbow said.

"Heh. Youre such an idiot, ya know that, Moss head?" the skull masked one said.

"Like you're one to talk, Skull." Mona said.

"Hey, watch it, you mangy little…" Skull said before Panther hit him.

"Stop arguing. We have work to do." Panther said.

"Right. The turtle looking guy." Skull said as he ripped his mask off as a skull like figure on a ship appeared. "Blast em away! Captain Kidd!"

Captain Kidd then fired cannon balls at Cagnazzo, knocking him back.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said. "Thats some Persona you've got there!"

"It's nothing too special." Skull said.

"Not unless you've known people who've used Personas before…" Rarity said. "Which we have."

"You sure you want us to let you have this? This is kind of a personal thing for Cecil." David said.

"Don't worry. We got this. " Skull said.

"Besides, stealing from the king isn't the same unless it's the real king." Jack said.

"That is it!" Cagnazzo said as water began to surge.

"Perfect." Jack said running at Cagnazzo. He then touched the monster as the water stopped.

"Huh?" Cagnazzo said in surprise. "My water…"

"You know...its thanks to big monologuers like you I can get tools easily." Jack said as he shot water from his hands and into Cagnazzo's face.

"But...how?" Cagnazzo said.

"Law of Thievery. The name of my ability. I can steal one power from a person as long as I know their name and the name of their ability." Jack said.

"Well… that just proves he has it." Hope thought. "A Law."

"Now...hold him up!" Jack ordered as the thieves pulled out guns and surrounded Cagnazzo.

"What? What is this?" Cagnazzo asked.

"A decision. Whatever you say will either kill you or let you live." Joker said.

"Please...let me go." he begged.

"We will...if you can return the king to us." Panther said as Cagnazzo looked more frightened.

"I..I can't do that." he said.

"Because you already killed him, right?" Joker asked as Cagnazzo was sweating more. "I see. That's what I thought."

"We gave you a choice. And you sealed your fate." Mona said.

The four of them rushed Cagnazzo with their weapons and repeatedly attacked him before he fell dead upon the ground.

"Jeez…!" Rainbow said.

"Its what they gave him." Hope said as he lay dead. Jack then turned to him. "Little Bro Jack, back from hiding."

"Don't call me your little bro." Jack said as he turned to leave.

"Youre not gonna steal anything from me? I know you want some of this." Hope said. "Im right here."

"Oh I'm still gonna steal from you. Just not now." Jack smirked as he and the thieves vanished.

"Well that's...comforting…" Rarity said. "So thats your brother, hm?"

"Yeah, you'd think he'd say 'long time, no see' after so long apart." Hope said.

"Some people just aren't the touchy feely type. Or at least, they don't like showing their feelings in public." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but, I'm not the same stupid guy he always stole from. I'm gonna beat him this time." Hope said.

"He did say he was gonna steal from you, so why shouldn't you be prepared?" Rarity asked.

"Good point." Hope said. "But I'll have to be careful when he strikes."

"Hey! Is someone in there?" a voice said as a man with a bushy brown beard broke down the door.

"Cid!" Cecil said.

"Ah! Cecil! Hey. You looking great." Cid said.

"Cid, I don't have time. Is there an airship we can use?" Cecil asked.

"Heck. I just finished work on my latest masterpiece, the Enterprise. Its down in the airfield. Let's get goin." Cid said.

But as they left the throne room, the doors suddenly shut.

"Ahahaha!" they heard Cagnazzo's voice echoed. "The Drowned King, Cagnazzo, deposed. But the wicked are not to fall alone. In life, I was terrible. In death, I am even more despicable. I'll save all of you a briny pit in hell!" he said as the walls started moving in.

"The walls are closing on us!" Tellah said.

"Damn it! The doors are jammed!" Cid said.

"Ah man. I never thought we would go out this way." Zinia said.

"Ah, stop being such a pessimist. There's a way out this." David said.

"This from the guy who always sees death as an outcome." Lucy said.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to be optimistic." David said.

"He's right, though. There is a way." Palom said as he and Porom were facing the walls.

"Wait, what are you…" Ross said.

"It was nice being with you guys." Porom said.

"Like having older siblings." Palom said before a surge of magic flashed. When it subsided, they saw the twins as two stone statues holding the walls back.

"Palom… Porom…" Cecil said.

"They turned themselves to stone?" Sunset asked.

"Still, they were children. They didn't deserve to die…" Kokoro said.

"That's just one more thing Golbez will answer for." David said.

"Come on! If we get into the Enterprise, we can go venge them." Cid said.

"They're right. Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Blake said.

"Okay. We're off then." Jexi said.


	6. Battle in Troia! Get the Earth Crystal!

After finding the Enterprise and taking flight after the Red Wings, they soon had an encounter with Kain who offered them a deal. In exchange for Rosa, they were to bring them the Earth Crystal that was housed within the kingdom of Troia.

"You really expect us to take that deal? What if it's a double cross thing and you turn it over to Golbez? I don't buy it." Maka said.

"We don't have a choice if Rosa's life is on the line." Cecil said.

"So we're forced to be Golbez's errand runners. Not that he cares, but he shouldn't expect us to like it." Titanica said.

They arrived in Troia, a kingdom ruled by women. But when they got to the castle to ask for the crystal…

"It's been stolen?!" Cecil said in shock.

"Apparently, there was a dark elf that infiltrated the kingdom the other day and it came and stole the crystal." Pedro said.

"The dark elf ran off into the cave nearby." a guard said.

"So, let's go in there and snatch it." Natsu said.

"Yeah… Slight problem with that." David said. "The cave has a magnetic field that prevents the use of any metal."

'Guys! Guys!" Mikan said running in before tripping.

"Mikan! What is it?" Hope said.

"The infirmary...Edward...I found Edward in the infirmary!" Mikan said.

"Wait, that's where he ended up when Leviathan attacked?" Sheena asked.

They rushed into the infirmary and found Edward lying in a hospital bed as he turned to look at them. "Ah...my comrades. I am...glad to see you okay."

"Save your strength, Edward." Yang Fang said.

"You're pretty banged up, how's you get to troia?" Akane asked.

"I crashed upon its shores. The Epopts, the rulers of this kingdom, they found me and recognized me as a ruler of Damcyan, and brought me to this infirmary." Edward said.

"I'm glad you're alright, Edward." Cecil said.

"My friends, I know I cannot travel with you...but I would still you to have this. The Whisperweed." Edward said giving them a strange looking plant.

"We will use it well. For now...we are off." Jexi said.

"Just take it easy and get some rest. We'll make sure this whole thing is settled." Hope said.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Okay then, so, we gotta go through a cave that restricts metal use in weapons. That doesn't do good for a lot of us." Lloyd said.

"Especially considering a lot of us use metal weapons." Erza said.

"We're all going either way. No separating." Jexi said.

The group then ventured into the Lodestone Cavern, facing its many dangers before encountering the Dark Elf within a crystal room where the Earth Crystal floated behind it.

"There it is. There's the crystal." Leonora said.

"And the Dark Elf that has taken it." Ross said.

"We have no choice but to deal with it." Zoro said.

They attempted to fight against the monster only to find it quickly overpowering them with its own pure strength and magic.

"This doesn't look good. We're not going to last long at this rate." Kurochi said.

"Well, if we're gonna go out, we may as well play this." Vector said grabbing the Whisperweed as it began to play music. As it played, the Dark Elf held its head in agony as it roared and thrashed about.

"Edward's harp… The Dark Elf doesn't like sound." David said as a light flashed across the chamber.

"The magnetic field… It's been disabled!" Kokoro said.

"That means we can fight at our full potential now!" David said.

"Wow. That guy gives good gifts. Well, it would be a shame for it to go to waste." Gajeel said as they all charged against the Dark Elf.

"Here comes the pain!" Akane said kicking the dark elf in the face hard.

"Get out of the way!" Cecil shouted as they moved away as Cecil slashed through the Dark Elf's body, finishing it with a single strike. But after the Dark Elf is slain, it then comes back as a long black dragon that flies before them.

"Looks like he's getting serious." Kokoro said as she grabbed the Dark Dragon that was charging.

"Kokoro!" David said.

"David, just trust me on this one. You're not the only one who's changed in two years." Kokoro said as she took flight.

"Whoa. Look at her go!" Lacy said.

"She stopped a dragon with her bare hands. She has to be powerful." Wendy said.

"As expected of a dragon. Kokoro doesn't rely on physical combat all that much, but she was easily the second strongest among us." David said. "Now would be a good time to get out of the way." David said as she sent the Dark Dragon down with her flame breath.

The group ran out of the caverns to see they were collapsing outside as Kokoro fought within it.

"Geez. I expected some collateral damage but nothing on this scale." Jexi said.

"Yeah… She doesn't know her own strength sometimes." David said. "That's why she prefers to use magic."

The caverns soon collapsed as Kokoro came out with the dragon's corpse and the Earth Crystal. "Done." she said.

"Guess the place was a little too much for you two." David said. "But we got the crystal. All thanks to you and Edward."

"Thanks." Kokoro said as she smiled. "I would go to any lengths to protect my friends."

"No surprise. Kokoro is Japanese for heart. It just shows her devotion." Hope said.

"Sure does. You guys definitely took us by surprise." Kara said.

"Well, let's head back to the Enterprise. Then we head to the place Kain told us to meet. This...Tower of Zot." Robin said.


	7. Tower of Zot

Aboard the Enterprise, the group sailed through the skies over the land before seeing a large tower standing in their sights.

"Is that it?" Ruby asked.

"That's definitely the Tower of Zot that Kain mentioned… man is it huge or what?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yeah. Knowing Golbez, he and Kain are probably waiting for us inside on the top floor." Cecil said. "With Rosa."

"They cant expect us to just hand the Earth Crystal over just because their holding ROsa hostage." Rose said.

"Of course they aren't exactly expecting that. Golbez probably has monsters all over the tower ready to attack and retrieve the crystal." Erza said.

The soon landed and entered the tower on the ground floor.

"If that's the case, all we have to do is climb the tower." Luffy said.

"As in go up the steps?" Odd asked. "Thats a lot of climbing."

"Psh, i can climb the outside of the tower easily." Akane said. "Actually, that gives me an idea."

"That's impossible. The tower has no holds, its slicked over and theres no windows." Twilight said.

"Watch me." Akane said attempting to climb it before she was blocked by a wall of wind.

"What? But how is that…" Hope said.

"I think I have an idea. Golbez and Kain aren't the only enemies. Besides monsters...I think there might be one of those Elemental Archfiends inside." Jexi said.

"So i cant climb this thing without us beating the WInd Archfiend?" Akane asked.

"And they are most likely with Golbez." David said.

"So Golbez was prepared for an attack from any angle." Peko said.

"Well im not letting that guy get the better of me." Akane said before getting an idea. "Wendy, you gotta…" Akane said before a spear was tossed at her and hit her arm. "Ahh!"

"Oh...stupid little girl think she's a genius?" a voice said as they saw three women. One tall and slender holding a spear, another more well rounded with a scythe and a short one with sickles.

"We won't be letting you climb." the portly one said.

"All by orders of Barbaricca, Empress of the wind." the short one said.

"Umf!" Akane said pulling the spear out. "Waste those bitches for me, guys!"

"No can do!" the portly one said casting a barrier, sealing Akane inside with the three of them.

"Ah, great…" Akane said.

"Akane!" Mikan said.

"Come on. We need to go. Its obvious we aren't gonna be able to climb the tower. So we go the old fashioned way." Jexi said as they ran inside.

"Dont die, Owari!" Nekomaru ordered as he was the last inside.

"I won't. So...since you three have me trapped...who are you?" Akane said.

"I am Sandy." the tall one said.

"I'm Cindy." the portly one said.

"And Mindy." the short one said.

"We're the Magus sisters! Sorry, but your little quest ends here. Now come and take our delta attack now!" the three of them said.

"Oh boy…" Akane said as the three rushed her. Akane jumped into the air as they missed her. "I can't believe I got caught in a trap by these three. Can't focus on that. I have to survive long enough and beat these three so I can regroup with the others. Wait...this barrier keeps people out and us in. So…" she said smiling as she started jumped from barrier wall to wall.

"What? She's using our barrier to jump like some monkey?" Cindy said as the three sisters were laughing.

"Heh, you call this monkeying around, its funny. See, i wasn't called the Ultimate Gymnast for any old reason." Akane said moving. "Back before Hope's Peak, ive been asked to do all sorts of stuff in competitions. It got pretty exciting, sure… but the routines were a bit boring. So...why not go and make them more exciting?" she said lunging at them and knocking out Mindy with a single kick before she went back at it. "Whoo! One down, two to go!" Akane said.

"Mindy… knocked out in just one hit?!" Sandy said.

"This is no ordinary girl. She's some kind of beast." Cindy said.

"Then use your magic." Sandy said.

"Right. Blizzaga!" Cindy said firing an ice spell at Akane.

"Right here!" Akane said behind Sandy.

"Wait, Cindy! Hold off! Hold-" Sandy said before she was frozen.

"Damn it." Cindy said.

"You say im some kinda beast, huh?" Akane said. "Well lemme tell you this… its a bad idea to put me in a cage."

"Firaga!" Cindy shouted trying to blast Akane to bits using fire spells.

"Your spells aren't going to hit me anytime soon. You three didn't have a chance." Akane said as she lunged at Cindy. She sent her crashing into her own barrier, shattering it as all three sisters were lying unconscious. "And CIndy makes three. Now...let's see if I can catch up." she said heading inside.

In the tower, the group soon arrived to the top where they found Golbez and Kain waiting with Rosa chained to a wall.

"We have the crystal." Cecil said showing the Earth Crystal to Golbez as he took it. "Now...release Rosa."

"I thank you for the crystal...but I do not feel like parting with my prize." Golbez said.

"He just duped us." Nami said.

"Your words are as twisted as your soul!" Tellah said.

"I have no business with you, old man." Golbez said.

"Oh, but i have business with you!" Tellah said. "The business of a father for a murdered daughter!"

Tellah then started casting spells furiously at Golbez.

"Now...the time has come...for Meteor!" Tellah said.

"What? Are you crazy?!" David said.

"You cast that in here, it could destroy the whole tower!" Rainbow said.

"No...its more than that. He would be sacrificing his own life. Casting this spell will kill him." Yang Fang said.

"So be it. If my fate is to die, the least i can do is take him with me!" Tellah said. "Meteor!"

Meteors then came falling down upon Golbez, causing massive damage upon him.

"How...could an old fool like you cast meteor?" Golbez said before Tellah collapsed upon the ground.

"Tellah!" David shouted as Kain collapsed as well.

"So that fools magic was enough to break my hold on you? No matter. I was done with you. I have the Earth Crystal." Golbez said.

"Golbez!" Cecil shouted before Golbez knocked him back. As he approached to land a finishing blow on Cecil…he stopped and stayed his hand.

"Why? Why now stay your hand?" Cecil asked.

"You..but...how...We will finish this another time." Golbez said as he vanished.

"Cecil! Are you alright?" Ross asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Tellah…" Cecil said.

"Thinking I could best him…" Tellah said.

"You shouldn't talk…" Cid said.

"I brought this on myself, letting hate consume me so… Please...avenge...Anna…" Tellah said as he lay dead.

"Tellah.." Sora said as Chopper checked him up.

"I'm sorry. He's gone." Chopper said.

"He lost his life...trying to get revenge." Cecil said.

"But were gonna get his wish, and Avenge anna." Hope said as Akane came running up.

"What'd i miss?!" Akane said seeing the damage. "Oh… a lot." she then looked at Kain getting up, "Oh crap, i don't think Kain's had enough!"

"What...happened? Where am I?" Kain said as he got up.

"Kain?" Cecil said. "So he wasn't serving Golbez naturally. But how did…"

"Mind Control Spell, it's obvious." Levy said.

"Kain, this may sound crazy, but Golbez was controlling your mind, making you blindly work for him without you knowing it." Hope said.

"Golbez...was controlling my mind?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, and he made you do some bad things, like steal the four crystals, bombard cities and…" Pinkie said.

"PINKIE!" everyone said shutting her up.

"Putting that aside though...you want some payback for Golbez using you like a puppet?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I need to defend my honor. But first.." Kain said as he freed Rosa just as a guillotine came down from the ceiling.

"Whoa…" Jesse said.

"Okay. Now that we have Rosa and Kain, we can leave this place." Vashyron said before a violent whirlwind was happening in the room before appearing before them was a woman with long hair floating before them.

"Sorry...but you have to die here." she said.

"I take it you must be the Archfiend. The WInd Empress, Barbariccia. " Erza said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Barbariccia said.

"Yeah, i know you already. Trashed your three errand girls." Akane said.

"Those three? Just a bunch of weaklings." Barbariccia said blowing Akane away to a wall. "If people can't get it right, you just gotta do it yourself." she said.

"Exactly the point we're gonna make right now." Hope said.

(Cue-Street Fighter 5- Theme of Rashid)

"We don't have time for you, so let's make this quick!" Sora said.

Barbariccia started to form a tornado around her, prompting Kain, Leia, Petra and Kokoro to take to the skies.

"Why did they all of a sudden start to take flight?" Hope asked.

"You'll see why in a minute." Cecil said.

"Jump!" Kain said landing down on Barbariccia's wind barrier, shattering it and unraveling her tornado.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Lacy asked.

"He's a Dragoon. He can shatter defenses with the Jump ability." David said.

"Nice job. Now leave the rest to us!" Petra said.

Barbariccia spun another tornado before Kokoro landed, disabling it followed by Leia when it happened a third time.

"Petra! It's all you now! Let her have it!" Kokoro shouted.

"Gladly!" Petra said as she descended, placing her talons on Barbariccia.

"And what is this suppose to accomplish, bird?" Barbariccia asked.

"Nothing you're better off knowing." Petra said as her talons start to crush Barbariccia.

"Wow. I never realized how strong harpies were." Zelos said.

"Trust me...you don't wanna be on Petra's bad side." David said.

"You may be the Empress of Wind, but your winds are a spring breeze compared to mine." Petra said as she twisted her talons, crushing her. "There. That should take care of her."

The tower then began to shake violently after that.

"Oh god! The tower's about to collapse!" Damien said.

"Quick! Join around me. I can teleport us all to Baron." Rosa said.

"Alright." Leonora said as she dragged Akane to the group. A large light then overtook all of them as they soon vanished just as the tower collapsed.


	8. Into the Underground!

The group ended up in the inn in Baron, where they rested and recovered after their excursion in the Tower of Zot.

"So Kain, do you remember anything while under Golbez's control? Something that could help us counter him. And maybe remember Ghost too." Jexi said.

"I do not know of any Ghost...but Golbez. That I do remember. He is seeking the four dark crystals that reside in the Underworld to open a way to the moon. I do not know what he means, but that is what he said." Kain said.

"The moon?" David asked.

"What is it, Dave?" Takeshi asked.

"These surges of power I keep getting… I feel they have something to do with that moon." David said. His old group already know of his lineage, but are not sure how to tell him. They decided to let him find out for himself.

"Okay. So we need to get to the moon. But first we need to figure out a way to the underworld." Twilight said.

"Perhaps...there is a way." Fuyunyan said taking out a red stone. "This is the magma stone. A stone that has the power to open a gate to the underworld."

"What the? Why haven't you told us this before? Let's do it!" Akane said.

"Before we do...I should tell you. The gate of the Underworld is guarded by two Yo-kai named Gozu and Mezu. They protect it against intruders per Enma's orders." Fuyunyan said.

"Well we're pretty tight with Enma. I'm sure they'll know us pretty well." Rainbow said.

"More specifically, Sunset." Pinkie said. "Cause she does have the watch and the big medallium."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and reason with them." Sunset said.

"Well then, fire it up Fuyunyan." Hope said.

"I rather we take this outside." he said as they went to an open space. He smashed the stone into the ground as a gigantic gate appeared. Beside it were two figures. A anthropomorphic bull Yo-kai with a womanly figure and wielding a spear and an anthropomorphic horse with a masculine figure also wielding a spear.

"Hmm. Yep. The bull is Gozu and the horse is Mezu. Both are Classic Yo-kai that act as guardians of the Underworld." Sunset said.

"Answer! Who dares summon the gate to the underworld?!" both demanded.

"We do." Sunset said."

Gozu then inspected Sunset before looking at the watch. "She bares our Lord's creation. She is the Yo-kai Warrior." Gozu said.

"The what?" Sunset asked.

"It is what we refer to you as. A warrior that befriends the Yo-kai and treats them like friends and family and the only human to have ever become a friend of Lord Enma's on a personal level." Mezu said. "A true legend."

"Say, haven't we met two guys like these two?" Indigo asked.

"Right. Dokomezu and Dokogozu. How could we forget?" Gemini said.

"We get the reference but we are not them. We've been around longer than they have." Gozu said.

"So, do you guys wanna be our buds too?" Rainbow asked.

The two looked at one another before kneeling and offering their medals. "It would be an honor...to the Yo-kai Warrior." both of them said.

"Thank you." Sunset said taking them. "Now...I have a request."

"Request?" they both asked.

"There is a mad man who is down there seeking crystals to head for the moon. We need to try and stop him." Sunset said.

The two looked at each other before making a stand. They stuck their spears into the door as it started opening wide.

"Wow. It worked. You two Yo-kai guys rule!" Mayuri said as they headed to the Enterprise.

"I thank you both." Sunset said turning to leave.

"Before you go...you should know." Mezu said.

"If by some chance you do reach the moon, be sure to look out for a Yo-kai by the name of Tsuki no Yami." Gozu said.

"Tsuki no Yami. Understood." Sunset said being the last to board the Enterprise as they flew through the gate.

"Tsuki no Yami? I can't help but feel as if that name is familiar." Yumi said.

"Tsuki no Yami is a deity like Enma. He is the prince of the moon itself." Fuyunyan said.

"Sounds like someone I could get along with pretty well." Hope said.

"Indeed, you two both have that moon persona about you." Blizzaria said.

"Whoa! Where have you been? I thought you left us." Nana said.

"I was on this world to deal with...personal business, when I saw you leaving Damcyan. So I followed you." Blizzaria said.

"What personal business?" Leanne asked.

"I don't wish to discuss it." Blizzaria said turning away.

"Best to not get into it." Hope said. "Great having you back, Blizarria."

"Yes, I've missed our time together." Blizzaria smiled. "Even though it was short."

They flew across the skies of a land that was dark and the seas that could normally be seen were replaced with molten lakes of magma.

"Wow. Exactly how I imagined the Underworld." Kara said.

"What else would you expect? Its like ours in a way." Blizarria said.

"The infinite Inferno. Now...there should be a city ahead. It's a kingdom called Agart, home to the dwarves." Yang Fang said.

"Uh...found it." Ming said pointing ahead to a kingdom in the middle of a battle with the Red Wings.

"The Red Wings. Golbez is already here." David said.

"But for all we know, he hasn't gotten the crystal yet. We may still have a chance to retrieve it before he can claim it." Cecil said.

"Then let us hurry." Kurochi said.

The Enterprise landed outside of the city as the group ran towards the castle, all the while avoiding the cannon fire.

"So the plan basically is to go and claim the crystal from the chamber and protect it for the dwarves?" Ramona asked.

"Basically." Yang Fang said.

"Then I better go make sure our getaway is safe." Cid said turning around. "Don't go dying on me!" he shouted.

They ran into the castle and then started to speak with Dwarven king.

"I appreciate the concern as well as your warning. But I assure you, our crystal is perfectly safe." he said.

"That's what the other kingdoms thought but the Red Wings and Golbez proved them wrong." Tsubaki said.

"Look, we are not like the other kingdoms. Our technology matches theirs. They will" not get our crystal." the king said.

"Where is your crystal?" Sabo asked.

"In the room behind my throne." the king said. "Why?"

"Because I heard noises behind there. Someone's eavesdropping." Sabo said.

"What? Open the door!" the king said as the door was opened. But as soon as the group poured into the room, the door sealed itself shut.

"Sealed shut. We're trapped!" Mayumi said.

"Aw nuts. Can't we just enter a room without suddenly being sealed in with...dolls?" Soul asked as they saw four dolls doing ballet on the floor before them.

"Is this another one of Golbez's traps?" Peko asked.

"He's been one step ahead of us every time." Weiss said.

"We are Calcabrina. Defeating all of you will be a treat for Lord Golbez." they said giggling evilly.

"Just when dolls couldn't get any more creepy…" Petra said.

"Well, at least dolls aren't that hard to take care of." Lacy said punching one of the dolls, making it fall apart.

"Well said. Fira!" Kurochi casted. It hit one of the dolls, lighting it on fire as it burned away.

"He can use magic?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. Kurochi is a kitsune, and a potent magic caster. However, staying true to his kind's lore, he excels in fire magic." David said.

"Yeah. We've seen a lot of foxes like that. Though some of them were more bully than mysterious like Kurochi." Natsu said. "As for me...Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted incinerating the remaining dolls. "Sorry...but the tea party's cancelled."

"Not just yet…" a voice said as a new gigantic doll was formed.

"Okay, this is pretty much a seven-layer bean dip of creepy…" Leonora said.

"Not sure I get the reference but that is still gross." Sunny said.

"It's creepy beyond measureable levels. That's all you need to know." Leonora said.

"I've got this, though." Sunny said, igniting her armors flamethrowers. "Twin Hellblaze!" She let loose a stream of fire from both hands and set the giant doll on fire as it roared in pain before it burned away to ashes.

"Atta girl, Sunny!" Lemon said.

"My names not Sunny Flare for nothing. And some of us like still having our armor, thank you." Sunny said. "Well, at least I do."

Before the group could retrieve the crystal, most of them were knocked out suddenly except for Jexi, Hope, David and Cecil. They turned to see Golbez standing behind them with a large black dragon behind him.

"Golbez… W-what did you do?" David asked weakly.

"My summoned Shadow Dragon has easily defeated your friends. Now...I will claim the crystal." Golbez said.

Before Golbez could strike, his black dragon suddenly went down in a flurry of mist.

"What just...happened?" David asked before they turned around and saw a white dragon.

"The Mist Dragon? But...how?" Cecil said.

"It's okay. I summoned it." a voice said as behind them stood a woman with green hair. "It's been a long time."

"Rydia?!" Cecil said.

"That can't be her! She's couldn't be aged that fast in under a few days!" Hope said.

"Actually, she could." Blizzaria said weakly getting up. "Time in the Underworld moves faster than in the normal world. Judging from the amount of time she spent down here, she is now at the age of an adult woman."

"I can't use White Magic anymore, but my Black Magic and summons have gotten a lot more powerful." Rydia said.

"We'll talk about how you got here later. For now, let's take it to Golbez!" Hope said.

"Grrr. I do not have time for this." Golbez said as he jumped at the crystal. He grabbed it and then teleported away.

"Another crystal lost." Korra said weakly getting up with everyone else as Rydia healed them.

"But...maybe there's a way to retrieve them all. I mean, where is Golbez even keeping them all?" Lacy asked.

Tails thought about this. "Aboard a Red Wing ship? No. He wouldn't try and carry them with him. So...perhaps there's a place where Golbez would bring them after capturing them?"

"There is." a voice said as the dwarf king opened the door. "There is a location that can reach both the Underworld and the Overworld...the Tower of Babil. From what I have heard, it has become Golbez's base."

"The Tower of Babil. Then that is where we must go." Cecil said.

"Well, guess we better start trekking. At any rate, it's good to have you back, Rydia." Zinia said.

"You do not need to trek. My Dwarven tanks can easily escort all of you there." the king said.

"Then let us depart." Yang Fang said.

The group soon boarded the tanks as they headed down the road, before seeing it. A large tower that seemed to stretched all the way to the top of the Underworld and into the Overworld.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this is the Tower of Babil." Aria said. "The place where the seven crystals are."

As the tanks served as a way to launch a distraction against the defenses outside, the rest of the group headed inside.

"So, Rydia. Just curious but...how did you survive? I'm certain I saw Leviathan swallow you whole." Kid said.

"Well, after Leviathan swallowed me, he brought me to Feymarch, a realm in the Underworld ruled by the Eidolons, where time moves faster. I trained there for a few years in order to perfect my summons and my magic so I could be of better use to you all." Rydia said.

"That sounds like quite the adventure. Then again, who are we to have ones of our own?" Rarity said.

"True. We've all had our own adventures at point or another. But right now, we need to focus on…" Jexi began before they spotted two figures speaking up ahead. One of them was in robes with only their eyes showing and the other was an old man in a lab coat.

"Are you sure you can handle those in Eblan, Rubicante?" the old man asked.

"We've already taken out their ninjas and army. It should be easy." the robed figure said before vanishing.

"Hehehe. With Rubicante and Golbez out, that makes me lord of the tower." the old man said as he was laughing to himself.

"Geez… Always gotta have that mad scientist type…" David said.

"Who said….well well. If it isn't the worm Cecil Harvey and his loyal dogs. When did you sneak your way inside?" he asked laughing evilly.

"Cut the chatter old man, were here to get the crystals Golbez stole back, so just let us through." Zephyr said.

"Oh...just the crystals...while leaving your dwarven allies to be obliterated by the Super Cannon?" he asked laughing.

"Super Cannon?!" Nana asked in shock.

"Alright you crazy geezer, who are you?!" Natsu asked.

The old man laughed, "i am Golbez's top strategist, Dr. Lugae. And I'll tell you...getting those crystals will take longer than the cannon's charging." he said.

"We gotta stop that cannon from charging and take this quack down." Vashyron said.

"Hehehe. You can't get to the cannon. Not without the only key." Lugae said holding it. "And I don't plan on letting you by."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take it from you." Zelos said.

"Give us your best shot, old man!" Natsu said.

"Oh...who said I was fighting?" Lugae asked as footsteps were heard as a large frankenstein like monster marched into the room. "That honor goes to my boy, Barnabas. Now, show them what a strong boy you are."

"Uugh." the creature said raising a fist and punching into the ground, making the room shake.

"This guy calls this thing his son?" Yang asked.

"To each their own, as they say." Leanne said.

"Plus, he's a scientist. What did you expect?" Jude asked.

"Nothing short of that, really." Yang said. "Plus...this is easy for me. This guy isn't half as strong as Nemesis was." she said pulling a fist back before throwing a punch through Barnabas, making him explode.

"Gah!" Lugae said in shock.

"Now, hand that key over, or you're gonna get some serious back pains." Aria said.

"Actually, back pains will be the least of his worries." David said.

"Hehahahaha! Guess I'll just have to handle this myself." Lugae said as he transformed into a skeletal like robotic monster."Heahaha!"

"Well, that explains his insanity." Kazuichi said.

"Let's rip this guy a new one." Yang said.

"Bring it!" Lugae said as he started firing of shots of poisonous gas.

"Look out!" David said as the group dodged the shots. "Poisonous gas… He's finally getting serious."

"I can handle this." Damien said as he began breathing in, taking in all of the poisonous gas. "Poison Dragon's...Scales!" he shouted firing off poisonous scales at Lugae, chopping off his weapons and arms.

"Hey, Kokoro! Why don't you knock this guy out with one mega punch?" Pinkie said.

"Haven't you been paying attention to me? I'm a dragoness. Everytime i use my fists in a fight, I end up damaging something!" Kokoro said.

"It's not that bad to have unrivaled strength and accidentally break something. People like me and Kal had to deal with that all the time." Kara said.

"Don't worry. I can finish this." Damien said charging at Lugae. "Poison Dragon's...Iron Fist!" he shouted as he punched Lugae, unleashing a devastating surge of poison, making the old man fall.

"Ah...you...brats. But it doesn't matter. Rubicante has already moved the crystals and the cannons are set to eliminate the dwarves." Lugae said laughing before he fell dead.

"Great… They're a step ahead of us again." David said before the cannon was set to overdrive and electricity sparks all over the room. "Damn it… What are we supposed to do?!"

"I will handle things here. The rest of you, get out!" Yang Fang said.

"But… Yang Fang…" Tapu Lele said.

"And should you see my wife again, tell her to live long enough for us both." Yang Fang said.

The group quickly ran out just as an explosion went off inside.

"Yang Fang!" Cecil shouted.

"He really saved us… by risking himself." Hope said.

"He won't be forgotten. But we need to go before they send reinforcements." Jexi said.

"Agreed. Let's get out of here." David said.

As they escape, the bridge starts to collapse and they land on the Enterprise.

"Oh, Cid! Boy, are we glad you came along?" Lloyd said.

The Red Wings became chasing them, firing their cannons.

"They're firing at us!" Rainbow said. 

"Come on… Enterprise!" Cid said as they get hit. "The engines can't take this. Vera, take over!" Cid gets to the edge while Vera takes the wheel.

"Cid? What are you doing?!" Vera asked.

"Once you breach the surface, I'll seal that Gate for good, with this!" Cid said showing a bomb.

"No! Not you, too!" David said.

Cid looked to Cecil and Rosa, then David and Sectonia. "I was hoping I'd get to see your kids someday, but well, someone's got to keep Yang Fang company. You get yourselves back to Baron. Talk to my boys there." Cid said before he jumped off.

"Cid, no!" Indigo said before steeling herself. "Just head to the gate and don't look back!"

"Bombs away!" Cid said as he fell. "Try stopping this, Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!"

He then pressed a button as an explosion went off, taking out the bridge as the group flew away.

"Cid!" the group shouted as they flew through the gate as it closed.

"Cid…" Sectonia said as she held David close.

"One after another…" Lloyd said.

"Rushing to die like fools..." Kurochi said.

"Vera, you know what to do, right?" David asked.

"Yes…" Vera said. "We go to Baron. For Cid." she said as they flew towards Baron.


	9. Through the Kingdom of Eblan!

After landing in Baron, they brought the ship to Cid's engineer's where they quickly began to fix and improve upon it. As they waited for it to be repaired, they gathered in the inn to discuss.

"Guys, i don't think you should feel so down about people risking their lives to save us. Heroes always do that. Its our thing." Rainbow said.

"I know… but first it was Tellah, then Yang Fang… and now Cid." Cecil said.

"Its one thing to risk your life, but its….another to see it fade before your eyes." Jexi said.

"Oh...right. Sorry." Rainbow said.

"What's done is done. All we can do now is make sure their deaths aren't in vain." Mikleo said.

"We can't even go back to the Tower of Babil now. The gate vanished as soon as it closed." Sunset said.

"True, but maybe there's a way we don't have to. Lugae said Rubicante moved the crystals. So all we need to do is deal with Rubicante." Teba said.

"We don't even know where Rubicante is though." Peko said.

"Yeah we do. The crazy old doctor said he was heading to a kingdom called Eblan." Pinkie said.

"Eblan is a kingdom to the south of here. We can reach it using the Enterprise once it is repaired." Cecil said.

"Rubicante isn't one to take lightly. He's one of Golbez's Elemental Archfiends." Kain said.

"Based on the elements of the other archfiends, it's safe to assume that Rubicante's is fire." Kabuki said. "Meaning he is the last we need to overcome."

"Once we get moving, its time to put that fire out." Natsu said.

"Once we get to Eblan, we'll have to go to its caves, that's where the survivors have moved into." Blizzaria said.

"How do you know that?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Oh. Uh...just chatter is all." Blizzaria said.

"Uh-Huh…" Nana said. "You sure you don't wanna tell us why you were here?"

"I told you, you don't need to know and I don't want to talk about it." Blizzaria said.

"Hey, just leave Blizzaria be, alright guys?" Kazuichi said.

"Right. First and foremost, once the engineers fix up the Enterprise, we head straight for Eblan." David said. "I think I overheard Rubicante and Lugae say there are ninjas there."

"Ninjas huh? Sounds like fun." Luffy said.

"Yeah. We'll see their ninja stuff like running superfast. Also substitution. Maybe even shadow clone." Usopp said.

"I think that's just the least of what they can do." Petra said.

"Yeah. I mean, Naruto and his friends were cool too." Rainbow said.

"A shame they left us for the Fourth Great Ninja War." Weiss said.

"It had to happen eventually. But from what I hear, he's taken over as the Seventh Hokage." Jexi said.

"Oh, yeah i heard about that." Hope said.

"Hey guys, you havent been paying attention to the headlines at all, have you?" Rainbow said as everyone looked at her. "Ugh… im the only one who reads the Universal Newspaper to check up on our old pals. You guys know that Naruto's got a rebel kid, right?"

"From what we've heard, he was just like Naruto when he was that young." David said.

"So? Most of us know that. Even Ichigo has a son and we don't go mentioning that." Odd said.

"Heh. My bad." Rainbow said.

"Still, Eblan is as good a place as any to head to." Leonora said.

"Agreed." Cecil said.

After the Enterprise was fixed, the groups boarded the ships and headed out. During the time in the air, Rainbow got to talk with Kokoro.

"Must be a bit hard being a Dragoness, right?" Rainbow asked. "You're so strong, you can break anything as if it was just a wet biscuit. Has it always been that hard to hold back in your life, Kokoro?"

"Pretty much. Ryuji takes pride in a dragon's strength, but what good is power if it can't be controlled?" Kokoro asked.

"Well, i think being that strong's pretty awesome. I mean, you could literally hold up a high-rise and not even break a sweat!" Rainbow said.

"Though most of the time, it leads to...damages. That's why I prefer to rely on magic if it can be helped." Kokoro said.

"Just like Shizuo. You have monstrous strength, but you prefer to use it whenever necessary." Rainbow said.

"Exactly." Kokoro said.

"Well, I think it's not that you don't want to use your strength, it's just that you're letting the doubts hold you back. You know, i remember hearing your name… it's Japanese for heart right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. That's right." Kokoro said.

"So in order to protect others, you gotta be proud of who you are. And that means taking pride in your overwhelming strength and combat skills. Be yourself, and you'll do better than you think." Rainbow said. "If we make it out of this, I think the UA Sports Festival would be the perfect opportunity for that."

"Maybe. Thanks, Rainbow. I'll take your advice to heart." Kokoro said with a smile.

"Perfect." Rainbow said.

As soon as they reached Eblan, they saw it completely deserted.

"Wait, isn't this a kingdom? Where is everyone?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry to say...but the remainder of them fled." a voice said as a ninja stood atop a building. He wore purple with a scarf and had blond shuriken like hair. "But...I can take you to where they are suppose to be."

"Thank you." Cecil said as the ninja led them to a cave.

"Thank you, Mr…" Sheena said.

"Hanzo." he said turning to leave them.

The group showed themselves inside where they found the survivors slowly recovering as well as the remains of the army.

"So horrifying… How could...something like this happen?" Cecil said.

"It happened suddenly. The kingdom was attacked by Golbez and his army, almost all of it was destroyed. The survivors moved into the caves so they could recover. The civilians established a town while the army, lead by the prince Edge, begin a digging operation into the Tower of Babil from the Overworld." Blizzaria said.

"Seriously Blizzaria. How DO you know this stuff?" Nana asked.

"I don't wish to talk about it!" Blizzaria said turning away.

"Whoa, we're just curious! No need to get touchy!" Zephyr said. "Well actually, it's just Nana that's curious."

"Well...if you must know...once a month, a group of feminine Yo-kai gather on a random world to get together for tea and gossip. I was checking it out and listening to their gossip. Its also how I found all of you." Blizzaria said.

"It's probably Spoilerina. She's always letting out tidbits like that." Hope said.

"Still, Edge has gone into the Tower of Babil. Who knows how far in he'll go by himself." David said.

"Good point. We need to go after him." Lucina said as they hurried down the caves before seeing a man lying the ground defeated by Rubicante before the archfiend vanished.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rydia asked running to his side before he shook them off.

"Get off of me. I need ….to get after him." the man said getting up.

"Hold up, you're hurt bad. We'll heal you." Mikan said.

"I don't need healing. I need to kill Rubicante." he said.

"You're Edge. The prince of the kingdom right?" Kain asked.

"Yes. And as prince, I need to avenge my people." Edge said.

"Please stop!" Rydia said. "I can't stand...seeing another person march off to their death." she said crying.

"Rydia's right. We lost too many people to Golbez already." Kabuki said.

"I see." Edge said. "Fine. We will join forces then."

The Prince of Eblan, Edge has joined the party!

"Do you know where Rubicante is, Edge? We need to take back the crystals Golbez stole from the other kingdoms." Sunset said.

"Back into the Tower of Babil. We managed to create a hole in it which we can use to attack him in his own base." Edge said.

The saw the hole and then infiltrated the tower's upper half where they began climbing it higher and higher before they saw two regal looking figures stand before them.

"And just who are they?" Lucy wondered.

"Mother! Father!" Edge said running to them.

"If Edge is ze prince, zat must make zem ze King and Queen." Rachel said.

"This looming presence…" David said before he realized. "Edge, wait!"

"Son, you must come with us." the queen said.

"Come with you...to where?" Edge asked.

"To hell." the king said as the two soon morphed into monstrous versions of themselves while keeping their human faces.

"I knew it… They've already become monsters!" David said.

The two monstrous royals then began attacking the group as Edge tried to plead with them.

"Mother! Father! Please stop! Its me! Your son! You have to remember!" Edge shouted.

David then fired bullets to keep the monsters back. "It's no use, Edge. They're not going to listen to us."

The two monsters then stopped attacking.

"Edge...listen well...my son." the King spoke. "We are no longer human. What we are has no right to live."

"You must live on and take care of Eblan in our place." the Queen said.

David was hesitant to keep going.

"I've seen that face before." Mikleo said. "It's when he hesitated to shoot Gramps."

"Do it." Edge said.

"Edge?" David asked.

"I can see it in their faces. They don't want to live their lives like this. Please. Do it so that they can rest in peace." Edge said.

"The last time he was in this situation, he couldn't armatize with us for a while." Tapu Fini said.

"But this time, I know that it must be done. The least I can do is let them rest in peace." David said.

"Thank you." The King said as David loaded his pistols.

"May the Great Spirits show you mercy…" David said as he shot them.

Both monsters fell to the ground as they vanished and faded away, leaving nothing behind.

"Edge… I'm sorry." David said before Rubicante appears in a fiery vortex.

"Rubicante… For this… For this… You will pay!" Edge said.

"It was Lugae who made chimerae of your parents. I shared no hand in his perversities." Rubicante said. "They shame me, as they grieve you."

"Don't speak of shame!" Edge said.

"I respect men like you. Men with...courage. But you are a slave to your emotions, and so will never know true strength. Such is the curse of men." Rubicante said.

"You think our rage, a weakness?!" Edge said. "Then let me show you...how wrong you are!"

Edge's rage erupted as a strong aura surged around him.

"Such power to awaken in anger. Interesting for you humans. Now come and face me at full strength!" Rubicante said as he healed the group.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing." David said. "Tapu Fini!" David called as he armatized with her.

"Get em, David!" Hope said.

"Yes. Use it well. Defeat this monster." Sectonia said.

"A change in armor? Such a strange magic...but nothing I cannot destroy." Rubicante said launching a fireball at David.

"Hydro Pump!" David shouted as he quickly doused the ball of fire before it gushed into Rubicante.

"What is this? I've never encountered such powerful water magic." Rubicante said recovering.

"Thats the power of the Tapu Guardians, buddy!" Rainbow said.

"Wrong. This is the power of the Armatus!" David shouted hitting Rubicante with another Hydro Pump.

"A few little tricks will not stop me!" Rubicante said.

"Go ahead. I'm done with tricks." David said as a wall of water rose behind him. "Muddy Water!" he shouted as it covered Rubicante completely. He lied on the ground weakened.

"How...can such an average human do this to...wait, this light. Is it possible he is...then I must make sure he…" Rubicante said before a figure walked over him. The group looked in surprise to see Hanzo.

"Your evil is over." he said grabbing two kunai and landing a killing blow to him, finishing him for good. He then looked to David. "David Ishihara, Brave Adventurers...you are indeed worthy of the title you proclaim yourselves as."

"And what title is that?" Ming asked.

"Hero." Hanzo said.

"Huh?" David asked as Hanzo looked at Hope.

"You are nothing as Bunny Mint described." Hanzo said.

"Bunny...wait. Does that mean...You're one of the superhero Yo-kai right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I am Hanzo. A Merican Yo-kai and a member of the Sushi Squad." Hanzo said.

"What did you mean when you said David was worthy of a hero?" Hope asked.

"All will become clear in the future. For now...I return home...for sushi." he said vanishing.

"Thats a strange dude." Rainbow said.

"Regardless, we got all the crystals back." Ruby said.

"No we didn't. We haven't even gone through the door yet." Sunset said.

"Sorry. Getting a little ahead of myself." Ruby said as they opened the door to see seven crystals before them. But as they tried to take them, a trapdoor opened below as all of them fell down it.

"Oh, crap!" Hope said.

"Again, why do we keep falling for traps?!" Akane asked.

"Grab on to the wall of the pit fall!" Hope said.

Akane tried but found she couldn't get a grip. "That ain't gonna work. These walls aren't dirt. They're metal and steel." she said.

"Through this whole journey, Golbez has been one step ahead of us." Aelita said as they soon landed in the lower tower as the door above them closed.

"Okay. Looks like we're back in the Underworld." Blizzaria said. "Specifically, the lower tower of Babil."

"Let's start looking for an escape." Kain said as they started exploring the tower before they soon found an answer to their prayers. A newly built Red Wing ship with no one in it or piloting it.

"Thats what im talking about!" Kazuichi said.

"Zey won't mind us borrowing zis." Rachel said.

"Plus, she'll be more happy flying with us." Kain said.

They then began walking aboard it.

"Since this is the Underworld, we should turn to the Dwarven Kingdom and regroup." Tails said.

"Good idea. But it's also great to know the crystals are now unguarded." Pinkie said.

"I doubt that will last for long. And Golbez only needs at least one more to complete his plans." Cecil said.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose." Sonic said.

"Hold it. This ship won't survive if we just look for it. The seas are lava. We need to have the ship coated with Mythril first before than." Kain said.

"Mythril?" Sunset asked.

"A very rare and useful metal." Cecil said as they soon arrived to the city. "As for the last crystal...the king said he had a necklace that could take us to the cave where the last one resides. I will ask to borrow it so we can secure it."

"If we can get at least one of the crystals, we can stop Golbez momentarily." Kain said.

"So let's get crackin." Hope said.


	10. One Final Chance! Secure the Crystal!

As they were resting and recovering in the kingdom, the group obtained the necklace from the king. Not only that, but they saw Cid resting in the infirmary. After some reunions with him, he got to work and coated the ship in Mythril, making it ready to fly to the Sealed Cave. After that, they boarded the ship, naming it the Falcon, and sailed towards the cave.

During the flight, Rainbow continued to talk with Kokoro, Petra joining them.

"Rainbow, I've been thinking about our last conversation." Kokoro said.

"Yeah? You took my advice to heart?" Rainbow asked. "Er… sorry about the play on words.

Kokoro giggled. "Don't worry about it. It's a work in progress, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of controlling my strength."

"I agree." Petra said. "You haven't done as much damage to the environment fighting those monsters now."

"That's great Kokoro. But here's some other advice. You shouldn't be afraid to let it all out. So to speak, your strength in this case. But why exactly didn't you want to use it before david left you guys?" Rainbow asked

"I was concerned about my allies being caught in my attacks. Like he said, I don't know my own strength sometimes, so I'm worried that I may end up killing them in friendly fire one day." Kokoro said.

"You can't be afraid to use your strength, even when your friends are nearby. Sometimes, the best way to protect your freinds is to use all the power you've got." Rainbow said.

"Wow, Rainbow. You sure know alot about this stuff." Petra asked.

"Well, I am the Human Counterpart to another world's element of Loyalty. Protecting my friends is kinda my thing." Rainbow said. "What about you Petra? Girl like you doesn't need to hold anything back in the air, right?"

"Not in that air, at least. I can vouch for that." Petra said.

"So what I'm saying Kokoro, is that no matter what, there's absolutely no need to hold back when you gotta protect your friends. Let all that overwhelming power out, get me?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Next time I'm in battle, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kokoro said.

"We're here." Tails shouted.

They soon arrived at a cave as the necklace glowed, opening it up as the group went inside it. They fought against a variety of vicious monsters before facing a large demonic wall with an evil face on it.

"Yeah, this isn't an indication of anything." David said.

"We just need to topple a wall and then we get the last crystal." Nami said.

"Let's break this wall down." Akane said.

"Kokoro...this is where our talk goes into practice. Break it down." Rainbow said.

"Right." Kokoro said. She clenched a fist and flew towards the wall. "Begone!" she shouted punching the wall as it shattered at the moment of impact.

"Yes!" Yang said.

"It only takes one." Kokoro said. "Now...let's head inside."

The group entered the chamber to find a crystal in the center of the room.

"The last crystal. There it is." Cecil said as he took it. But as soon as he did, Kain fell to the ground in pain.

"Kain! Are you okay?" Rosa asked.

"Yes...I'm fine." Kain said before he lunged at Cecil and attacked him, taking the crystal from him.

"Kain! Don't tell us you're under Golbez's mind control again!" David said.

"Indeed. My control of him was weakened by the old man's magic. All I needed to do was reassure my control over him." Golbez's voice said. "Now Kain, head to the Tower of Babil, and bring me the last crystal."

"Yes...Lord Golbez." Kain said as he ran off.

"Well...that's it. We're done. Golbez has all of the crystals now." Ming said. "We lost."

"Not just yet." Twilight said.

"There's an old saying. It ain't over till it's over. We still got a chance to stop Golbez." Hope said.

"The only question is how." Ross said.

"That's right. Golbez is heading for the moon. The Enterprise can't handle such a flight." David said.

"Sigh. I think I know some people who might have an answer." Blizzaria said. "Looks like I'll have to call in the favor."

The group soon arrived back to the surface thanks to a drill on the Falcon. They flew to Baron as Blizzaria lead them. "Here we are." she said as they stood outside a sweets shop.

"A cake shop?" Hope asked.

Blizzaria knocked as the door opened on its own. They walked in and saw ten feminine Yo-kai having some sort of tea party.

"Hey, i recognize a bunch of these females." Hope said.

Dazzabel

Charming Tribe

Nagatha

Eerie Tribe

Chatalie

Eerie Tribe

"Well, just you three, no disrespect." Hope said.

"No offense taken." said a Yo-kai with resemblance to Arachnus but had purple hair and makeup.

Arachnia

Rare Classic Yo-kai

Eerie Tribe

"Oh, so you're Arachina." Hope said. "Nice to meet you. I uh… think you may know Arachnus. He's a friend of ours."

"Yes. I have heard of him. But we are very different. I enjoy girly things. Such as putting poison in cakes and kissing with poison lipstick." Arachnia said.

"Wow. Literal femme fatale. Hey, you wanna ride with me and my squad after this social is over?" Hope said.

"Hope, don't tell me you're picking up a date with her." Blizarria teased.

"No I'm not! I'm kinda into her thing with poison and stuff. Must be rubbing off from my time with Toxic. Well, you get the idea Acrachinia." Hope said.

"Does he do this with practically every girl he finds member material?" David asked.

"More often than you think." Hsien Ko said.

"Ah. That's so annoying. Why can't guys do that with me." said a furry yo-kai with curls.

Whinona

Slippery Tribe

"Ignore her. She always complains and whines. She's why teenage girls always complain." Blizzaria said.

"That answers so many questions." Hope said.

"Yep. We are quite an assortment, aren't we?" asked a girl with long purple hair, a dress and a microphone.

Princess Speech

Merican Legendary

Charming Tribe

"That one is Princess Speech. She makes anyone she inspirits an excellent speech giver and an influential one at that." Blizzaria said.

"Well, what do you know? Some of us may have been inspirited by her throughout our journeys without us knowing." David said.

Hope got Arachnia's medal as he moved on to more of the yo kai.

"Huh. I don't see anyone else i recognize here... " Sunset said.

"Well, we are an exclusive little club here." said a white haired Yo-kai holding an egg yolk and in an eggshell

Tamago no Kimi

Rare Yo-kai

Charming Tribe

"Egg...princess?" Hope said.

"Yes, that is one way to read my name." Tamago no Kimi said.

"Yeah. Some are royalty and some are not. But that's no reason to sulk. Just gotta keep going." said a cheerleader like Yo-kai.

Ashitagirl

Merican Yo-kai

Heartful Tribe

"Ashitagirl is right. You need to have be ready for the good and bad. But that doesn't count towards floral baths." said a Yo-kai girl in a bathtub filled with flowers.

Furoral

Heartful Tribe

"So… this is what you were trying not to talk about? It doesn't seem so bad." Hope said.

"There aren't all their members. Where is Camellia?" Blizzaria asked.

"Oh, you wanna ask her about a way to the moon right? She's in the back with Kanpe Chan and Muchaburikko." said a fox like girl.

Kon-Tan

Charming Tribe

"Okay...guess this is it." Blizzaria said as they went to the back. In there was a girl Yo-kai in a blue dress behind a cue card.

Kanpe Chan

Charming Tribe

Near her was another girl Yo-kai in a frilly dress and crown.

Muchaburikko

Charming Tribe

"Oh. Blizzaria. Have you come to see Camellia?" Muchaburikko asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" Blizzaria said.

"I'm coming!" a voice said as a door in the closet out. Floating out was a Yo-kai that looked exactly like Blizzaria except with red hair, red kimono, a camellia flower in her hair. "Welcome."

Camellia

Rare Yo-kai

Brave Tribe

"Whoa. I see a resemblance here." Indigo said.

'Yes. We do look alike but we are bitter rivals." Blizzaria said.

"Really?" Camellia asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Blizzaria said. "Look. I know we hate each other but I need a favor."

"A favor?" Camellia asked.

"Tell us how to get to the moon." Blizzaria said.

"Oh of course I can tell you. But I don't hate you." Camellia said.

"Dang you are so in denial." Blizzaria said.

"Let's see. What was that old ship that could reach the moon? Hmmm. Oh! Yes! The Lunar Whale!" Camellia said.

"You mean like that freaky whale Kanami used to split our reality in two?" Rainbow asked.

"Not that kind of whale! It's an airship that is said to have been used by the people of the moon. It's beneath the shores of Mysidia." Camellia said. "You can call it by praying for it at the tower of prayer."

"Thank you very much." David said.

"Now I suppose you want payment, right?" Blizzaria asked.

"Oh no. I could never ask for such a thing." Camellia said.

"Hmm. I'll figure out your evil ways yet." Blizzaria said as they headed out.

"So, anyone else think the rivalry is just in her head?" Applejack asked as most of the group shook their heads.

"Hard to tell what's going on with those two. I think it's more in Blizzaria's head than anything." Teba said.

"Oh yeah." the group said.

"But thanks to Camellia, we still have a chance to stop Golbez." Cecil said. "The Lunar Whale."

"Yeah. Let's head to the Tower of Prayer." Rydia said.

It wasn't long after that, they boarded the Enterprise and headed off to Mysteria, quickly landed as they approached the Tower of Prayer.

"Shall we?" Hope asked.

"Let's begin." David said as all joined in prayer inside of the tower.

"Pray now! With all your heart!" the elder said. "Prophecy must be made reality! There is no other time but now!"

Soon after, a giant whirlpool started to form.

"Behold, my children! She has heard our prayers!" the elder said. A large ship emerged from the whirlpool. "She is risen! The promised Ship of Light, the Lunar Whale!"

Rising from the whirlpool was a large airship that floated high into the air.

"It says it is time you went! To go to the moon!" the elder said.

"Let's do this!" Rainbow said jumping on it.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Petra said as everyone else followed after her onto the ship as it as taking off into the sky.

"Next stop...the moon." Cecil said.


	11. To the Moon! Home of the Lunarians?

"Whoa!" the group said as they looked upon a large crystal palace that sit atop the moon as the Lunar Whale flew close to it surface.

"What is with this palace?" Mayumi asked.

"It's so beautiful and so grand." Sectonia said.

They soon touched down in front of the palace where the doors opened as floating there was a man with purple skin, floating with his hair flying with stars in it and all dressed in white.

"Humans of the lower worlds. Welcome to the crystal palace." he said.

"Uh...who is this dude?" Hope asked.

"Don't be rude. That is Tsuki no Yami. The prince of the moon." Fuyunyan whispered.

"Wait, you're a Yo-kai?" Rainbow asked.

"That is correct." Tsuki no Yami said before looking at David. "Hmm. Ah. I see. I welcome you back, child of the moon."

"Child of the moon? What's he talking about?" David asked.

"Hmm? Oh. So you really don't know." Tsuki No Yami said before looking to Hope. "This other scent. Its of a Lunala correct?"

"Yes. She is my link." Hope said.

"So you're the reason. Hmm. The rest of you are free to continue to the main chamber to see elder Fusoya. I'd like to speak with the blue one and the child of the moon." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Alright." Sunset said as the others continued inside as Tsuki no Yami lead Hope and David into a private chamber.

"Please, have a seat." Tsuki no Yami said. "I imagine you have questions."

"Yeah. For starters, what's this child of the moon business?" David asked.

"Yes. I should start with that. Tell me, do any of you two know of the lunar species known as the Lunarians?" Tsuki no Yami asked.

"I've read about them, yes." David said. "They are said to be well-gifted mages that draw their power from the moon itself."

"Yes. They once tried to live in peace on different worlds, but were rejected at every turn. So now they wait in sleep until the day they can live at peace. As prince of the moon, it's my duty to look over every last one of them. But, there was a couple of them that left impressions on me and refused slumber. One male, the other female. The male was named Kluya and the other was Kuraya. While Kluya went down to this Earth, Kuraya went far away from the Magic Universe entirely and went to Standard, adopting the identity of a human woman." Tsuki no Kami said.

"So, what does this have to do with David?" Hope asked.

"Are you saying that...my mother is actually…" David started.

"She changed her name to Cassidy and married a human named Chikasu Ishihara and had two children. Do you understand? You share Lunarian blood." Tsuki no Yami said.

"I'm...of Lunarian blood?" David said. "That...does explain a few things."

"Uh… can i ask you something?" Hope asked. "Lately, David has been getting these weird surges of power. It started when he was fighting Brainiac. Do you know anything about the surges?"

"Ah. That's actually normal. He's been tapping into some latent power within his Lunarian Blood. It had been laying dormant but I suppose he could have awoken to it during that battle." Tsuki no Yami said.

"That explains something about him. Least you know, right David?" Hope asked.

"Besides, while the Tapus and I were fighting him, he said something. He said 'There's no way organics should have that much power.'"David said. "At the time, he was under the assumption that I was a full-blooded human. But with his 12th level intellect, he should've known that there was something off about it."

"Humans and Lunarians share a very identical biology. It's so similar even the smartest of people would have trouble identifying the difference." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Thats pretty impressive." Hope said as Lunala nodded. "When did you…"

"Ah...seems you could feel my presence after so long apart." Tsuki no Yami said as he scratched under Lunala's chin as it lowly growled with happiness.

"She seems to like you a lot." Hope said petting her head.

"She should. I raised it when it first appeared in our world." Tsuki no Yami said. "Of course, it was a lot smaller back then."

"Wait..what do you mean?" Hope said.

"Years ago, a rift opened on one of the moons in the universe. Coming through was a small star like creature. It didn't move or anything but I did care for it. I dubbed it a Cosmoem since it was so small. I looked after it for years until it reacted to something. It saw a young boy in blue battling an insectoid like monster and he was on the losing side. The creature...it didn't want to see the boy fall, so it took on this form by absorbing the moon's light and flew down to protect him. I know for a fact this boy was you, blue one." Tsuki no Yami said.

"That must've been when Hope fought Sectonia." David said.

"Is that what the monster was called. Huh. I would have retrieved it but it seemed to enjoy the boy's company so I let it be." Tsuki no Yami said.

"At the time, Sectonia was possessed by the Dimension Mirror. Her actions back then were beyond her control." David said.

"And now, you are linked with this Lunala, blue one." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Yeah. She really has it going for me." Hope said as Lunala nuzzled him. "We've fought together on more than one occasion. But… I've never really attempted trying to Burst with her."

"You've never used Burst? Not even once?" Tsuki no Yami asked.

"No, he hasn't. He's been using his own fighting style the whole time." David said.

"In all honesty, I'm really nervous to try it. The guys say it's pretty cool. But it's hard for me to use Burst when i've come so far on my own. Guess I'm a little nervous about fusing with Lunala." Hope said.

"If you don't want to use Burst then don't use it. That's all there is to it." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Oh...yeah. Thanks." Hope said.

"So...then you have to do...when is Golbez coming to the moon?" David asked.

"Oh, he doesn't plan to come to the moon, he want's to bring something down from the moon." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Bring something down? He told Kain to bring the crystal to the Tower of Babil..." David said. "No… Is there something sealed in there?!"

"Yes. A long time ago, there was a Lunarian named Zemus who did not share the same peaceful ideals of the rest of his race. So he constructed a large machine known as the Giant of Babil. A doomsday machine created to wipe out the human race and colonize the Earth for the Lunarians." Tsuki no Yami said. "But it was sealed away, though I suppose the seal is broken now thanks to Golbez."

"More like...it's about to be." David said.

"No...I'm afraid it is." Tsuki no Yami said showing images from the earth as a large giant of a machine slowly touched down.

"What the heck is that?!" Hope said.

"The Giant of Babil or as you better know it, the Tower of Babil, but in its true destructive form." Tsuki no Yami said.

"And Zemus constructed that monstrosity?!" Hope said in shock.

"That might mean that Zemus may have found his way to Golbez, and has been controlling him all this time." David said.

"Yes. All of this does seem a bit complicated for a simple human to know." Tsuki no Yami said. "But that is beside the point. If this thing continues to function, all human life will be wiped out."

"All the more reason to go back down there." David said.

"Not without the rest of your little party and Fusoya. He is the only one that can part the barrier protecting it." Tsuki no Yami said. "He should be finishing Cecil's Lunarian heritage as we speak."

"Wait, Cecil's half-Lunarian too?" Hope asked.

"Yes. His father was the male Lunarian I mentioned." Tsuki no Yami said. "But...we can delve more into that later. If you do not leave now, that world will not survive. Oh, just one other thing." he said before giving his medal to the two. "A token of our new friendship."

"Thank you." the two of them said as they ran out and rejoined with the others.

"Well?" Luffy said.

"Well, it turns out David is also Half-Lunarian. It explains the power surges from Brainiac's battle." Hope said.

"Are you serious?!" Zelos asked.

"It's true. His father told us about this, saying that they were passed off as a human family to avoid unwanted attention." Jesse said.

"My money says this 'unwanted attention' is Zemus." David said.

"Maybe. If Zemus found out about your Lunarian blood, he probably would've used it to control you too." Hope said.

"Wait, too?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to get going. We don't have much time!" David said.

"Lets go!" Rainbow said as they all rushed onto the ship as it took off back to Earth. Getting closer, they see the giant being blocked by forces all over to keep it back. Faces among them they recognized were Edward, Yang Fang, Palom, Porom, Karasu Tengu and Cid.

"It's...our allies!" Cecil said.

"They're giving us a chance to get into the giant." Gray said.

"Then let us not waste this chance they are giving us." Fusoya said using his magic as the barrier opened, allowing them inside of the giant.

"So this is the inside of a metal giant." Korra said.

"Okay. So how do we end this monster?" Edge asked.

"The giant has a CPU that controls all of its functions. We destroy it, it will self destruct." Fusoya said.

"Alright. Let's make like viruses and destroy that CPU." David said.

"Don't even think about it." four voices said as four familiar archfiends appeared around them. Cagnazzo, Scarmiglione, Barbariccia and Rubicante.

"Aw, no. Not these guys again…" David said before his old group and Rainbow stood up.

"Go on without us...we can handle these guys." Rainbow said.

"You guys sure about this?" David asked.

"Yep. Just leave it to us." Mayumi said. "Just like old times, huh guys?"

"Oh yeah. Boy do I miss this?" Jesse said.

"Alright. I'll leave to you. Don't die on me!" David said as the old group and Rainbow battled against the archfiends, quickly overpowering the revived monsters.

"Honestly, I don't even know why Rubicante even bothered healing us." Mayumi said.

"Yes. Though...didn't this seem a little easy? We were able to handle these archfiends with ease." Jesse said.

"Could it be that...there is something else here?" Petra asked before Ross fell over. "Ross!"

"I...can't move my body. Its as if...life was taken from me." Ross said.

"Life?" Rainbow asked before she realized. "Ghost! She's here!"

Petra and Leonora both groaned as they fell next. One by one, The group fell. Until Rainbow was left with Kokoro, standing in front of Ghost.

"So, is this what you want? Saving me for last so you can avenge flying?" Rainbow asked before she fell as Ghost passed through her and then Kokoro.

"I am going to kill you for murdering Flying, but first...I have my own job to do." she said taking Rainbow's sword as she approached the downed Mayumi.

"No...don't touch her!" Kokoro shouted.

"She is a plague on this universe. And she will be exterminated." Ghost said raising it high.

"No!" Rainbow shouted.

But before she could deal the final blow, something moved past them all and knocked the sword out of her hands while leaving a cut.

"A cut? But...how can this be? Solid objects shouldn't be able to touch me." Ghost said.

"Yohoho. Solid objects maybe...but what about objects using one's soul?" a voice asked as someone picked up Rainbow's sword. It was Brook.

"Brook!" Rainbow said, happy to see him.

"Just sit tight Rainbow. I'm not about to let this woman kill my comrades. Over my dead body. Then again, I'm already dead. Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"You..is this some kind of big joke to you?! You are facing the weapon of your demise!" Ghost said.

"A weapon of demise? Hardly. All I see is a woman who thinks she's above everyone else." Brook said drawing his sword. "Now...fight me!" Brook said.

"Shadow Ball!" Ghost said firing a ball of darkness as Brook before he thrusted his sword at it, splitting it in two as both missed. In the wake of the thrust, a chilling wave cut through the air and sliced ghost, freezing the wound.

"Ice? But,...this shouldn't touch me either." Ghost said.

"You can call that...a chill from the underworld." Brook said.

"You little...Shadow Claw!" Ghost shouted moving at Brook before he grabbed his sword backhanded.

"Soul Parade!" he said blocking the attack while freezing some of Ghost on contact.

"Urk.." Ghost grunted.

"Give it up. You cannot win this battle." Brook said before Ghost went and knocked his head off.

"No!" Petra said.

"Hehehaha! Not much of a smart ass now are….what?" Ghost said seeing the body stab her with a thrust as his head started floating. "How can this…"

"I do not exist through muscles or power. I live on through a single soul." Brook said as both his head and body rejoined.

"Oh, right. I forgot he can do that." Petra said.

"That is it. I'll have to kill you all at once." Ghost said as she placed her feet on the ground. She made eerie movements left to right before doing a scary pose. "Here is comes! The move that ends all of you! Never Ending Nightmare!" she shouted as the area became dark as multiple arms arose from the ground and went at them. "Now you will be gone!" she said before she felt a presence behind her and saw Brook there.

"I'm sorry, but I've already cut you." Brook said slowly putting his sword away. "It's going to be cold on your way out. Take care of yourself."

"No...wait. Please don't. I don't wanna…" Ghost started.

"Song of Scratches...Blizzard Slice!" Brook said sheathing it as ice rose up all over Ghosts body, entrapping her in a prison of ice as she fell over.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her! You gotta put an end to her! Stop her…" Rainbow said before Brook slapped her.

"We...are not killers. I am not...and neither are you." Brook said. "These things...may have been made in a lab...but don't they also have a right to life?"

"I… I just… I was so caught up in Flying's nonsense that...I lost it." Rainbow said. "I shattered the crystal this was his heart! That was the first time ever that I killed someone, and down deep I couldn't stomach the idea that someone like me, a highschool girl, killed a person!"

"I do not blame you. Not everyone can keep rage held back for long. But sometimes, one has to learn to keep such feelings in the back of your mind." Brook said. "Now, is everyone here okay?"

"We kind of feel like we're in the 8th round of a heavyweight boxing match, but besides that, we're okay." Kurochi said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Mayumi said.

"Think nothing of it. But...there is one thing I would like to know. Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?" Brook asked.

"Sorry, Brook. I may be enhanced with a succubus and requip, but you won't be getting to them that easily." Mayumi said.

"It was still worth asking." Brook said. "I just hope everyone else is doing okay."

"So is Ghost…" Jesse asked.

"Frozen but alive. I don't see her getting out anytime soon." Brook said.

"Hey Brook, I'm sorry I lost my cool back there. No hard feelings, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course not. We're good friends." Brook said.

"I may have killed once, but I'm not gonna let it get to me. From now on, there is gonna be another way for these guys. They are human too like you said. Don't know about Dave, though." Rainbow said.

"He may be seen as a killer, but that's mostly towards demons. He prefers not to kill non-demon life if it can be helped." Kokoro said.

"Yes. We did get that feeling from him through only a short while together." Brook said.

"And what you said...you have a point. These...Elements. They don't need to die." Jesse said.

"From now until it's over, contain or defeat only." Leonora said.

"Now that that's settled, let's catch up to the others." Kurochi said as they hurried up the stairs to see the group battling with the giants CPU.

"Guys!" Hope said dodging a laser. "Okay, that's it!"

"Don't get frustrated! I think an electric attack should short it out." Jeremie said.

"I've got it!" Carrot said jumping around the blasts, even changing direction in mid-air.

"Dang, she's amazing!" Toma said.

"Well she is quite the fighter. I did have my doubts about her coming along before, but quick situations are her specialty." Pedro said.

"Rahh!" Carrot said as her paws puffed up with electricity as she lunged at the CPU, blasting it with electricity and destroying it.

"And that takes care of that." Ramona said. "Now, we better get out of here before this giant blows and take us with it."

"Uh...I don't think an easy route is gonna happen." Zelos said as Golbez stood there blocking there path, ready to fight.

"Golbez…" David said as Fusoya walked up to Golbez. "Fusoya, wait!"

"Do not worry. He has merely lost his way. He must remember who he really is!" Fusoya said as he shined a light on Golbez.

"What happened…? How was I consumed by so much hatred?" Golbez asked.

"You've regained your senses, then. Do you remember your father's name?" Fusoya asked.

"Kl...uya." he slowly said.

"What?" Cecil asked.

"Then that makes...you and Cecil…" David said.

"Brothers?!" Most of the group said in shock.

"Fusoya...what has happened?" Golbez asked.

"Zemus has been controlling you. Your Lunarian blood has made you an easy target for his curse and thus he used you in his plans." Fusoya said. "To think that Kluya's sons would be made... to fight...one another,.." Fusoya said as he collapsed.

"Zemus...I remember. Our mother...she died giving birth...and I thought my brother was... He...manipulated my sadness, my feelings...He used me." Golbez said in anger.

"But...were it me, David, or Harumi that Zemus chose to control… Any one of us could've been in that position…" Cecil said.

"No… There was evil in me long before all of this." Golbez said. "I hated humans, ever since they butchered our father. Zemus...he will not get away with any of this." he said picking Fusoya up before vanishing with him.

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked.

"My guess...back to the moon to fight Zemus." Pit said.

"Then that's where we should go too." Hope said.

"Specifically you, David. Zemus is pretty much your problem just as much as theirs." Soul said.

"He's right. David, I think you and Cecil's group should head up there." Jexi said.

"By myself? You're sure about this?" David asked.

"You won't be by yourself, you'll have the Tapu Guardians with you." Sectonia said. "This is business for not just you but your entire race."

"Im coming too." Hope said. "I can feel that Lunala wants to protect those who raised her."

Lunala nodded in response to.

"Hope are you sure?" Jexi asked.

"Yes." Hope said.

Jexi looked serious. "Luffy, Dan, Natsu, Ranma, Pit. Make sure everyone gets out safely." Jexi said.

"What? Where are you going?" Ranma said.

"I'm not letting my best friends go off and fight on their own. I'll be fighting beside you no matter what!" Jexi shouted.

"Just take him with you. Once he gets like this, there's no stopping him." Natsu said.

"I was going to." David said. "Now then. Let us go. The final battle is upon us!"

"Here we go." Hope said.

"Everyone's future depends on us." Jexi said as the Lunar Whale took off.

"Zemus...we're coming for you!" the three shouted.


	12. Final Battle! The Lunarian Zemus!

The Lunar Whale soon approached the moon as Cecil, Kain, Edge, Rydia, Rosa, Jexi, Hope and David patiently waited as it got close to the entrance to the Lunar Core.

"This is it, the final battle. Once we defeat Zemus, the world...no, the entire multiverse will be free from his machinations." David said.

"Yeah. David...are you prepared for this? To take down one of your own kind, for the fate of everyone?" Jexi asked.

"I admit, it's a lot to take in. But my team and you guys, you're all like a second family to me. Plus, by blood, the Magic Universe is my home, so I swear that I will use everything I've got to protect it." David said.

"That makes two of us then. I don't plan on giving Zemus an inch. I'll use every ounce of my power to make sure he stays down." Jexi said.

"You better save some for us, Jexi." Hope said.

The Lunar Whale landed as the group descended down the stairs and entered the Lunar Core where they witnessed Fusoya and Golbez battling against Zemus with ease.

"Looks like we don't have much to worry about after all." David said.

Fusoya and Golbez unleashed a Twin Meteor attack, which defeated Zemus.

"We did it." Golbez said.

"What a waste… Such unparalleled power, and all of it warped to evil ends." Fusoya said.

"They handled it for us. I guess we don't need to be here." Hope said.

"It's not over." Jexi said. "Zemus...his aura is rising at an incredible rate. He's not done."

They soon heard a voice.

"I am the wellspring of darkness, fed by Zemus's unbridled hate. I am He who is called Zeromus... I am He who knows naught but hate!" the monster formerly known as Zemus said before he took out both Golbez and Fusoya in one attack.

"This guy's so strong… This could be tough…" David said as he slowly recovered.

"Know suffering! Know death!" Zeromus said. "My hate will not be stanched until it has consumed all else! You shall be next! Come! Pass into this darkness I have wrought!"

"You think of that as darkness?" Hope asked with a smirk.

"There have been a lot darker than you." Jexi said. "But...that doesn't mean we're letting you get away with this!"

"If you, a Lunarian, is planning to lead the Magic Universe to destruction, and I swear...that I will stop you as one of your race!" David said when light starts to gather. "Huh? W-what's going on?"

"I think that's the hidden reserve of power Tsuki no Yami was talking about when we asked about your bursts. I think you're harnessing it." Hope said.

Soon after, the prayers of everyone manifested a crystal in David's hands.

"A...crystal?" David asked.

"I see… The crystal can only shine when its bearer is filled with light." Cecil said.

"Zeromus… This is the end for you! Not us!" David said as he raised the crystal, letting it shine on Zeromus' form.

"Ah...this light!" Zeromus said moving back.

"The light...he's weakening against it." Rydia said.

"He lost his chance to shine in the light when he attacked the Earth." Edge said.

"We will not allow him around any longer. And that crystal has given us our chance." Kain said.

"And with the others out of the way...we don't have to be afraid to go all out." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode.

Lunala tapped Hopes shoulder.

"Huh? What is it Girl?" Hope asked.

Lunala chittered.

"You want me to do what?! I haven't even done it before!" Hope said. "But...I can't be afraid any longer. Let's do it!" Hope shouted as Lunala flew into him causing a large burst of light.

David gasped. "That Light..!"

"WHAT?! What is this?" Zeromus said.

"Burst." Jexi said as Hope walked out in dark blue clothing with gliders under his arms as well as a helmet shaped like Lunala's head on his head.

"Right on, whassup Burst…" Hope said looking at himself. "This freakin rocks!"

"I hope you like it...cause you me and David are going to get a full use of all of our power." Jexi said.

"Hell yeah." David said.

"Let's go!" the three of them shouted as they charged right at Zeromus with Cecil and his group behind them.

"Begone with all of you!" Zeromus shouted as meteors were flying down.

"Not today!" Hope said. "Moongeist Beam!" he shouted making the full moon pose as a beam of light fought back the meteors, making them explode in midair.

As soon as Hope secured the path, both Edge and Kain moved past him and cut into Zeromus with quick attacks that dealt moderate damage.

"Black...Hole!" Zeromus said as a black hole began to form before Jexi flew at it with a golden bow and arrow.

"Golden God's...Shining Magnificence!" Jexi shouted firing the arrow into it, collapsing the black hole making it explode.

"Let's not waste this! Go, go, go!" Tapu Koko said as all four Tapu Guardians charged at Zeromus.

"Mega Horn!" Tapu Bulu said.

"Hydro Pump!" Tapu Fini said.

"Extrasensory!" Tapu Lele said.

"And Electro Ball!" Tapu Koko said as all four attacks hit dead on Zeromus.

"Flare!" Rydia casted.

"Holy!" Rosa casted.

Both attacks hit Zeromus at his core. He slowly recovered before seeing Cecil and David charge at him.

"It's time for the final strike!" Cecil said.

"Leave it to me!" David said.

Cecil lunged his sword at Zeromus while attacked with lunar-infused punches. At the end of the bum rush, the two of them were side by side.

"Now for the finisher!" David said as he drew Masakado and they both dashed forward, striking with a lunar-infused cross slash.

"Ahh! How dare you both attack me like this! We two are fellow Lunarians! You should be fighting these humans by my side, not against me!" Zeromus said.

"But you're forgetting. There's human blood in us as well." David said. "These people are our comrades, and family. This universe is our home. And you are not welcome here!" He charged with his fist full of energy and struck Zeromus.

"Know this… I will never die… As long as there is darkness in the hearts of men…" Zeromus said.

"Darkness is inside of everyone's heart. But if you have enough light to keep the darkness at bay...then you won't fall for it!" David shouted as Zeromus was breaking apart.

"Raaahhh!" Zeromus shouted before he faded away.

"It's done. Zeromus or Zemus or whatever he would call himself...is gone." Cecil said.

"Indeed. I'd no idea there was such strength in you!" Fusoya said. "You of the Blue Planet may have already grown more powerful than we of the Moon."

"It does rather look that way, doesn't it?" Hope asked.

"But...Zeromus' last words." Kain said.

"As long as there is darkness…" Rosa said.

"There will always be evil in man's hearts." Fusoya said. "We too share a touch of darkness, just as so as we bare light. Much as with the twin sets of crystals. And the darkened underworld that rests beneath your planet's brighter surface. But as long as there is darkness, there will always be light. Just as the light within all of you rose to overcome the shadow cast by Zemus."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did kind of feel aglow!" Edge said.

"Are you joking?" Rydia asked. "It's a miracle that Zemus didn't end up using you!"

"Well, my love of justice kept him at bay, no doubt!" Edge said.

"Well Lunala and I are in sync and we stopped that meteor storm." Hope said.

"True but I destroyed a black hole. Though the one who deserve the credit is David for finishing all of this." Jexi said.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush." David said. "Still, Zemus will live as long as there is darkness, huh? In that case, we'll be ready if he returns."

"Such diligence. But now, the time has come to join my people in my sleep." Fusoya said. "What will all of you do?"

"For us...we'll be returning to our friends." Jexi said. "There are still a lot of worlds out there to see."

"Then I wish all of you a safe trip." Fusoya said.

"Thanks guys. We won't forget the time we had together." Hope said.

"As won't we." Cecil said. "Safe travels, all of you."

"Yeah." David said as he shook Cecil's hand. "Until we meet again."

They then returned to the Earth as the heroes started packing up with David, showing his old group inside.

"You sure you want to join with us?" David asked.

"Yeah. At first we thought it was going to be until Jedah was defeated, but...after seeing how well we worked with all of you, I think it's time for the old gang to come back together." Jesse said.

"It'll be just like old times!" Petra said.

"And so much more! I love hanging with Kokoro! You feel the same way, Kokoro?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right. I wanted to thank you for helping me overcome my insecurities about my dragonic strength." Kokoro said.

"You know what's strange. Jack said he was going to steal from you again, but he never made a second appearance." Erica said to Hope.

"Yeah, it is weird. After he and his gang defeated Cagnazzo, we never saw him." Ross said.

"Heh. I guess my little bro was all talk." Hope said walking into his room on the ship, only to find everything inside of it gone except for a single playing card with Jack's face, with his tongue sticking out. "Goddammit!"

"Strange. There were valuables in ours too and he didn't even touch em." Gemini said.

"Because he only had his eyes on the goal. One of the things that make that guy a master thief." Hope said.

"He practically robbed you blind." David said.

"Not exactly blind, since we were gone at the time." Kurochi said.

Meanwhile with Jack and his group…

"Hahaha! We pulled it off! You know, my brother might be strong but he isn't that bright when it comes to defense." Jack said. "Nice job getting us in, Oracle."

"It wasn't hard. His security systems on the ship were so low a monkey could hack into it." Oracle said.

Tech stayed silent.

"Something up, Tech? You've been quiet since we left Baron." Noir said.

"I just don't get it. We helped his brother, and now it's not right to just… I dunno, take everything he had. I'm proud to be a thief. But there has to be lines we don't cross." Tech said.

"We're thieves, Tech. There aren't any lines." Jack said.

Tech then got an idea. "You really think you're better than your brother?"

"What are you getting at Tech?" Queen asked.

"A good old fashioned… Straight up… Challenge to the heroes. " Tech said before he was given a punch in the stomach by Jack.

"Listen, I know you're new but let's get a few things straight. I don't care about being better than my brother. I also don't care what people think of me. I only want to be the best known thief in the universes." Jack said. "Got it?"

"I know. That's why we're going for the infinity stones." Tech said.

"Right. I haven't forgotten. You still have the map right?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Tech going into his jacket pocket only to have a worried look when he found nothing. "Uh…"

"Please tell me you didn't just lose it." Jack said.

"If he did… Then where the hell did he drop it?!" Skull asked.

Meanwhile in another world, the map laid on the ground as someone approached and picked it up. The scene moves out to show Flux holding it.

"Now what do we have…" Flux said opening it. "The greatest find of the century! The infinity stones. All of them on a single map! What a lucky break!"

Back with the Thieves…

"That idiot has the map?!" Panther asked in shock as theysee this on a security camera.

"This is bad. If Flux goes public with this, not only will he grab fame, it'll attract every single criminal in the universes." Jack said.

"Then we get it back." Tech said with a serious look under his black ops mask.

"Tech, would you be suggesting that…?" Fox asked.

"I know where he's going. Flux won't go public immediately. He'll probably want to verify the maps authenticity. Estimated...we only have a week before he goes public." Jack said.

"We got no time to lose then. I got us into this situation, but I'm getting us out. If you don't mind, guys…. Our next target is Amadeus Flux, and we're gonna steal that map back!" Tech declared.

The group was quiet to Tech as he looked saddened.

"Yeah, we're not listening to the guy who lost the map." Skull said.

"Okay. Our next HEIST is Amadeus Flux." Jack said as the thieves agreed as they moved off of the world.

And back to our heroes as they were leaving…

"Hey, it's not so bad, Hope. The only thing you had was a bed, a few books and some clothes. Those can be replaced." Titanica said.

"Yeah. But I'm done getting pushed around by my brother. I want some payback." Hope said.

"I like your drive...but this seems a little...petty. I mean, he stole stuff that can be replaced and you want payback? I mean, you were kids when he first stole from you. Just let it go." Espio said.

"I probably should, and you're right that these can be replaced. But I've always been on jacks list because I never prepare. Ever since I was a kid, Jack had me targeted and stole thousands of times, and he enjoyed it. Not me over a lot of years. You have any idea how humiliating it is?" Hope asked.

"We've all been humiliated. But we aren't wasting time chasing after a thief." Lucy said.

"You're right. I shouldn't get into it. I'll get back at my bro, but not just yet. I want to look to our next adventure. Where we go to next." Hope said.

"Hmm. Good question." Jexi said as they were thinking it over.

"Guess we just wait for something to...come...along?" Tails said as a shadow passed over them. However, this shadow was in the form of a giant mech.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Hope said.

"Good question. But from the readings on it...its from the Warrior Universe." Jeremie said.

"A giant robot armor suit, from the Warrior Universe?!" Usopp asked.

"I've only got one vibe from it. That's...a Gundam." David said.

"A Gundam?!" Hope asked.

"Vera, Tails, Kazuichi, time to put those brains of yours to use. We're gonna need some mobile suits." David said.

To be continued in….Dimensional Heroes: Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3!


End file.
